Moments
by Queen of Vampires
Summary: 50 moments of Wally and Artemis. All fluff...that's a lie. Update: Forever...Eternity
1. First Date

1. First Date

It was surprising yet noticable to the team.

The way they argued, glared, and just they way the acted around each other. They might have not known it, but it was quite obvious to the viewers. Wally and Artemis 'hated' each other. They didn't like each other and always bickered and argued with one another, even the small things. Yet when the other was not here, they would miss their bickering, would worry about each other (in their own little way).

So, it really wasn't much of a surprise when Wally asked Artemis out on a date. It didn't surprise them when Artemis agreed. But what surprised them was that Wally actually have the nerves to ask her out, they thought it would take a lot longer. Than again, speedsters are known for their unprediction.

To say that Artemis was nervous was an understatement of the year. Her whole body was quaking, she took shaggy breaths as she tried her best to calm herself down. This was going to her first date...her first date! And it was with Wally! How he got her to agree with her, she didn't know, but she knew that she was willingly agreed to this. Paula Crock was watching her daughter's 'breakdown' with amusement. Hey, nothing good was on TV, and besides this has got to be far better than what's on TV. Paula have never seen her daughter like this before...like a teenager. She smiled softly.

"_Con gai_, calm down. You'll be okay." Paula rolled over to her daughter.

"But what if he suddenly cancels on me? Or the date goes wrong? Or he's just pulling a prank on me? Or-"

"Artemis Crock, you calm down right now." Paula was pleased that her authority has still affect on her. She may be in a wheel chair, but don't let that fool you. "You are a strong, beautiful, and smart young woman. You are too stubborn to let anything like that happen."

Artemis blinked several times, before a soft smile graced her lips. Her mom, someone she can always count on. "Thanks mom." She hugged her mother.

Her mother gladly returned her hug, relieved that her daughter calmed down.

The door bell rang and echoed around the house. Artemis's mouth was suddenly dry, her heart started to beat rapidly, and she was starting feel a bit dizzy. She could feel her mother hold her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"You can do this."

Artemis nodded.

She can do this. She was Artemis Crock. And a Crock does not back down from anything.

Taking deep breaths, the blond archer walks over to the door and opens it. She gave her date a small smile.

"Hey Wally."

Wally gave her a nervous and joyous smile. "Hey, Beautiful. Ready for our date?"

The nickname send a pleasurable tingle down her spine.

"I sure am."

* * *

><p>END OF CHAPTER ONE~!<p>

What do you guys think? Huh? HUH?

Lately, I've been making rough drafts of stories about Young Justice and other stories, but...all of them all have to do with OCs. So I though why not do something with only the usual characters?

I know I know, I should be working on my Death of A New Beginning chapter, but no inspiration had hit me. It will come to me.

REVIEW~!


	2. Halloween

2. Halloween

The air was cold.

Artemis could see her own breath fog up into the air. She stared blankly out at the window, bored. Her forehead touched the cool glass, she stared out the window.

Tonight was...boring.

That's all she could think of right now.

There was no mission for the team, so now they were in their respective home and doing God knows what. Artemis was doing nothing, as you can see. Gotham Academy was...nice. There were good kids there going to school that Artemis got along great, especially that Grayson kid. He seems so familiar, yet she couldn't put her fingers on it at all. It disturbed her. Artemis doesn't do not knowing. The blond female archer couldn't help but jump when her phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She answered.

_"Artemis?"_

Now Artemis was surprised to hear Wally's voice. He was the last person she expected to call her.

"Baywatch?"

_"Yup!" _He popped the p. _"Come over to Mount Justice!"_

Artemis frowned. "Why? Is something wrong?"

_"No, no, no! We're just having a Halloween costume party here and you're not here."_ She could hear Wally's grin.

"No thanks, I don't do costumes...you know what I mean." Artemis remembered about her archer 'uniform.'

_"C'mon Artie! Do you know what I had to go through to get a 'yes' from Bats? And trust me, it was terrible!"_ Wally particularly whined.

She rolled her eyes. "Wally, I don't do parties. And I really don't care what you had to do to get Batman to say yes. Not to mention, I don't have a costume besides my 'uniform', so no parties for me."

_"We actually have your costume ready for you. M'gann was kind enough to get you one."_ This voice wasn't Wally, it was Robin, and she could see his blasted grin plastered on his face.

"...You're not going to take a no for answer, are you?"

_"Nope!"_ They popped the p.

"Urgh! You guys are annoying! Like kids, I swear to God! Fine! I'll go!"

Ever since Artemis joined the team. It was getting harder and harder to refuse them. They were like her second family. Something she never had in her childhood; Jade leaving and becoming a member of the League of Shadows, her dad's abusive and aggressive ways, and her whole life pretty much. Living in a dark past was never a fun thing, and when she met GA and Batman they gave her a second chance. She met the Young Justice team, it took some time to get used to it, but they became her family really fast. Heck, her mom even enjoyed Ollie's company.

Arriving at the Out-of-Order phone booth. The zeta beam portal zapped her to the cave, and she had to blink several times to make sure she wasn't hallucinating at all.

It felt like the whole entire League members were at the Cave, and all of them were wearing different costumes than their uniforms. Everything was...Halloween related. Artemis was wondering how they could decorate this place in a short period of time, but than again this is the Justice League she's talking about. The blond female archer dodged a few of the newly costumed heroes, trying to find her friend.

"Artemis!" M'gann's voice caught her attention.

M'gann was in a witch costume, which fit her perfectly with her green skin. Artemis kind of find that ironic.

"Hey M'gann. I'm surprised a lot of members of the Justice League are here." Artemis couldn't help but comment.

"I know, Flash told everyone." M'gann giggled.

"Ah." That explains a lot. Speedsters did love to party.

"Oh! We need you to get changed!" M'gann squealed, making the other girl groan.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes." M'gann's voice held no room for discussion. "Please?" The Martian gave Artemis, the puppy eyes.

Artemis groaned. "No...not the look!" But she sighed, Artemis caved in. "Fine, let's get this over with."

M'gann squealed happily and dragged the very reluctant archer off.

"Dude? Where's Artemis? I thought she'd be here by now." Wally frowned. His costume was a mummy. Some of the bandages were hanging loose to give it more real feel.

Robin, currently in a vampire costume, shrugged. "I don't know, she did say that she was coming."

"Conner! Did you hear her come in?" Wally asked the Boy of Steel, currently a werewolf.

He shook his head. "The music is a bit too loud for me to hear her, not to mention with all these people chattering." The clone scowled. "Why are we having a party here again?"

"Because! It's Halloween! And since we are too old to go trick or treating...well, most of us anyway." Wally grinned down at the Boy Wonder.

"Hey! I don't do trick or treating." Robin quickly defended himself.

"Yeah, yeah, ye-" The last word caught between Wally's throat as he saw who was in the entrance.

It was M'gann, but he barely noticed her. The person he noticed right now was Artemis. Artemis, ironically enough, was in a Greek Goddess costume. The white cloth was like silk. The dress was a long sleeved, shoulder less dress. Gold straps were tied loosely around her waist, and her ring bracelet was also gold. Now, her hair was loose, no longer in a pony tail. Her hair was now moving freely, and her bangs were no longer held back. There was even a gold necklace for her!

Artemis was glowing, and he couldn't get his eyes off of her.

"This is stupid." Artemis grumbled. "I mean this is really stupid. Really? A Greek Goddess?"

"Oh, but it suits you so well!" M'gann squealed.

Artemis rolled her eyes.

"Artemis?"

Said girl cringed at the sound of his voice. Oh great, maybe she'll die of embarrassment.

"Okay, get it over with, Baywatch." Artemis crossed her arms, her back facing him.

"..."

Artemis was confused. Usually by now the young speedster would be teasing her to no end, then it starts their bickering.

"Wally?" Artemis turned around.

She blinked in surprise to see a red faced mummy. He opened his mouth, but no word came out. He closed his mouth and reopened it, but again, nothing came out. Wally was trying his best to say anything to Artemis, but the minute she turned around, his brain just went dead.

"Wally?" Artemis asked softly, gently touching his shoulder.

The mere touch from her send shivers down his spine, a good shiver. Wally couldn't help it. He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her into a kiss. Artemis let out a squeak in surprise, her eyes wide. M'gann, who disappeared and was with the others, squealed.

"Camera! I need my camera!"

"Wow...who knew Wally had it in him." Robin commented, still a bit stunned.

"It's about time. Their bickering was starting to get annoying." Superboy crossed his arms, but he felt happy for his friends.

"I agree, though a Greek Goddess and a Mummy makes an unusual couple." Kaldur smiled at his teammates.

"Yeah, you don't say." Robin chuckled.

Artemis didn't know how long the kiss last, but she was enjoying it. At first it was a surprise and a shock that Wally was kissing her, Artemis Crock, the girl that he loathed and he was now kissing her. Artemis broke away from the kiss, a smile on her face, and a little breathy.

"So..." Wally's face was still red.

"So..." Artemis's smile widen. Wally couldn't help but smile back. The female archer noticed something. "Uh, Wally? I think you should run."

Wally blinked, confused. "Why?"

"Because my mentor is right behind you and is about to kill you." She answered.

Wally stiffened, slowly turning around to see, indeed, Green Arrow glaring oh so deadly down at the young speedster. Wally gulped nervously, before giving the older man a sheepish grin. It didn't take long for Wally to speed down the hallway and Green Arrow hot on his trail. Artemis watched them with amusement, and she gently touched her lips with a light blush on her cheeks.

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Halloween~! 8D<strong>

**Also, if you guys want, why don't you tell me which moments you guys want me to do on the next chapter? That sounds like a good idea! The one that sounds the interesting the most I shall write into a chapter!**

**Review!**

**EDIT! I realized that I messed up a lot on here, mostly spellings. Sue me. 8P  
><strong>


	3. Warmth

3. Warmth

It was cold.

It was so cold, and Artemis was having a hard time trying to keep herself awake.

She could see the puff of her breath. Artemis hugged herself to at least keep herself warm, but to no avail. The icy cold air seemed to raise up in the hour. She was alone, seperated from the team during their mission. A simple mission, that's what it was, but they screwed up. Get in, get the information, foil their plan, and get out victorious, but it seems like the universe hates her right now. Everything just went wrong.

Artemis struggled to stay awake, she really did, but it was so cold...so cold.

The darkness started to consume her, her eyes growing heavy and the drosyness getting to her.

"Artemis...!"

A voice.

"Artemis!"

It sounded like Wally. Was she that delusional that she's thinking about that idiot?

"Artemis!"

Yet his voice warmed her cold heart, maybe even soul. She really was going to die.

"ARTEMIS!"

Her eyes snapped open when Wally's voice was so close. And behold, Wally (now Kid Flash) was in front of her.

"Wally...?" Her voice slurred out, too tired to even see his face clearly.

"Oh my god! I'm going to get you out of here, right now!" Wally's voice was in a panic.

"Wally...I'm tired..." Artemis managed out.

"No, don't sleep, not now. You can sleep once we're out of here." Wally picked her up in bridal style.

He was warm.

He was so warm, and it felt so nice.

The way he was talking to her made her warm on the inside. His embrace was warm, it comforted her. Her head was leaning on his chest, she could hear his heart beat. It's rhythm matched her own, like a missing piece of her heat. Artemis smiled at the thought, enjoying the sound.

Wally was warm.

Wally is her warmth.

* * *

><p><strong>A very short fic, but I like it. Short and sweet, I loved writing this one! It really is quite short much to my dismay, but never the less I am content with the chapter.<strong>

**How do you like it so far?**

**Any requests?**

**Question?**

**One answer:**

**Review!**


	4. Fruits

4. Fruits

"That is so not true!" Wally glared at the blond archer.

"Not the way I see it, Baywatch." Artemis smirked in response, continuing to walk down the hallway and arriving at the kitchen.

"Are you always this bullheaded?" Wally snapped.

"Are you always so loud?" Artemis retorted.

"You are unbelievable!" He flailed his arms around.

"I try my best." Artemis's smirk widens.

She was having so much fun teasing Wally. Instead of Artemis getting all worked up, it was Wally. Ah, revenge was sweet. Artemis grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl.

"What are you guys fighting about this time?" Robin asked.

Wally jumped, almost screaming like a girl. "Dude! Where did you come from?"

"Wow, mocho scream." Artemis laughed at Wally's glare. "And to answer your quetions, Boy Wonder, is that I think Kid Flash here is gaining weight."

"I am not gaining any weight! Dude! I have fast motobolisom!" Wally nearly screeched at her, his face red.

Robin laughed. "I don't know Wally..." He trailed off.

"Ha! Even Boy Wonder is on my side!" Artemis grinned.

"Dude! Whose side are you on?"

Robin only laughed in response, Wally yelling at him, and Artemis shook her head. She bit down on her apple.

During this moment, Wally glanced at Artemis, and froze. He watched as her pink lips were on the red apple, the juice spilling down to from her mouth and to her neck. Wally's mouth went dry at that exact moment, and it took him a while for him to notice that Robin was talking to him.

"Huh?"

"Dude, are you okay?" Robin asked.

"Uh..."

"Something wrong, Wally?" Artemis asked, taking another bite of her apple.

Wally swallowed to sooth his dry throat, he could feel his face growing red.

"Igottago!" And he was off.

The two stared after him, Artemis frowning in confusion, and Robin smirking in a knowing manner.

"What's up with him?" Artemis muttered taking another bite of her apple.

* * *

><p><strong>Lol, another short one, but I'm content with it.<strong>

**I got this idea from Ms. Louis Cordice Zabini! Thank you for the lovely idea. I head so much fun writing this. **

**Did you guys watched the new episode of Young Justice? It was the most epic thing I ever saw in my entire life! I was so sad when Hal, Batman, Green Arrow, Flash, Black Canary, Hawkwoman and Hawkman, Red Tornado and the other Leaguers died...minus John Stewart and Superman, I don't like them at all. But I was so relieved that it was just a simulation. But damn! M'gann was bad ass in this!**

**Should I do a Failsafe one next?**

**Have any comments?**

**Have any requests?**

**Want a cookie?**

**Then review~!**


	5. Failsafe

5. Failsafe

_It happened all too fast._

_Wally turned around in time to see Artemis shooting down some of the alien's spaceship, but one of them was still able to move. His breath caught in his throat, his eyes growing wide as Artemis was shot by the yellow ray, disappearing...into thin air._

_Faintly, he could hear M'gann's scream of terror, but for some reason his voice sounded so much louder to him._

_"ARTEMIS!"_

Wally's eyes snapped open with a short gasp. Beads of sweat dripped from his forehead, his heart accelerating, and his whole body vibirating in fear. His breath was deep and heavy; Wally would close his eyes, but he was afraid that the same image would reply in his mind. The same...horrifying...heart wrenching...image. No...he didn't want that.

Wally got out of bed, not wanting to go back to sleep, he couldn't go back to sleep. A deep and tired sigh escaped his lips as he walked down the halls of the Mountain. Wally couldn't help but still shiver, still feel the chill of how his heart just hurt the minute Artemis was..._dead_. That very work and Artemis does not fit well, not well at all. It was like Joker was using one of his knives to carve out his heart while still conscious, and he was sure that wasn't a pretty thing.

He heard a small gasping noise coming from the kitchen as he came closer. The small light illuminated and glowed, bouncing off the walls of the cave. Wally stepped closer to see Artemis sitting alone, her head hung low, both her hands were clutched above her and her wrist touching her head; her shoulders shaking. The usual confident, snarky, and smug archer looked so...vulnerable, like M'gann after the simulation. She was breaking down like the Martian, but she had too much pride to show it in front of the others.

Wally didn't say anything, he just silently walked over to her and put a firm hand on her shoulder. Her head shot up to look at him, her eyes red from all the crying, trails of tears stained her cheeks and the way she looked...so broken. It was said in her eyes and he knew she could read him.

_I died._

**_I know, but it's not real._**

****_I died._

**_It's over now...everything's going to be okay._**

****_I died...I actually died._

**_And I was so scared, that had to be the most scariest moment of my life._**

_...I died..._

**_And I died with you there._**

Wally hugged her, and Artemis let him.

* * *

><p><strong>You like? Sorry it took so long to update. I was a bit busy. It was a bit corny, but I liked how this turned out. My version after Failsafe.<strong>

**What did you think?**

**Did you hate it?**

**Did you like it?**

**Got any requests?**

**Want some pumpkin pie?**

**REVIEW!**


	6. Disordered

6. Disordered

"So, the person your most worried about...is Wally?"

Black Canary's words jolted Artemis like a billion volts of electricity. Artemis's lips pressed together as she stared intently back at her combat trainer, who stared back with just as much intensity.

"Yeah..." She whispered, her head hanging low.

"It's nothing to be ashamed about, Artemis." Black Canary reassured.

"You don't know that! You don't know how Wally can act! He'll never leave it down, he's going to say that I'm never going to be good! He's gonna go and find Red Arrow again to try and recruit him to the team. Wally...he's not the type to forget something like this." Artemis hissed, glaring at the ground, refusing to look at Black Canary. "It's bad enough that I argue with Wally constantly every day."

Black Canary's eyes softened. "But did you see his reaction to your 'death'?"

"...No, no one would talk about it."

"Wally was devastated the minute you died...he was constantly screaming, even vowing that he was going kill everyone of those aliens. He even made himself believe that the weapon contained the Zeta beam heat signatures, he was making himself believe that _you_ were alive. He was hurt Artemis."

Artemis gave an inelegent snort. "Yeah, and he's going to cut down on his eating. Wally doesn't care about me, and I really don't care if he even does."

Black Canary sighed.

* * *

><p>Black Canary was lose for words, really, she was.<p>

"So...you want me to believe after everything you went through, including your own death of firey explosion, your peachy?" Black Canary asked, skeptic. She watched Wally, sitting upside and eating his popcorn.

"I'm farily certain I didn't use the word 'peachy', but I think you got the gist." Wally replied.

"So you really have no interest in confronting your extreme reaction to Artemis's death?"

Wally started to choke a bit, coughing it up while sitting up. To say that this didn't amuse her would be lie. Taking deep breaths, he looked back at her.

"Uh...I'd rather talk about you, babe." He weakly replied, eating his popcorn again.

The amusement just vanished as Black Canary stared at him seriously.

"Wally, you're in denial."

"I'm comfortable with that." Wally smiled, leaning back.

"So if she just vanished from the face of the Earth, you won't feel anything?" Black Canary urged.

"Nope." Wally popped the P loudly.

"...What if she suddenly has a boyfriend?" Black Canary couldn't help but ask.

"What?" Wally quickly asked, his eyes wide.

"What if Artemis got herself a boyfriend? What would you think about that?"

She watched as Wally stuttered, to struggle out the words, but nothing came out. He paused for a few minutes, as if thinking, before glaring at the blond with a deep scowl...like he was pissed off.

"This has nothing to do with the simulation!" He snapped. "Besides, I wouldn't care if Artemis does get a **boyfriend**!" He spat out that word venomessly. "Who cares if she does! It's not my problem!" He stormed out of the room, leaving Black Canary alone.

Black Canary sighed...again.

* * *

><p>Black Canary walked over to Green Arrow, a determined scowl on her face. Much to her delight, Flahs was present. Good, now she didn't have to hunt down the Scarlet Speedster. The two male heroes, not aware of the woman, were deep in their discussion (whatever it was).<p>

"I can't believe your saying that." Green Arrow scoffed, crossing his arms, his lips in a irritated scowl.

Flash laughed. "Hey, it's the all spoke truth! Don't be too-OW!"

"OW! Dinah! What the heck?" Green Arrow stared at his girlfriend in disbelief. What did he do this time?

Said woman had smacked the two men on the head, hard. Crossing her arms, leaning against her leg, and glaring down at them she spoke what has been on her mind after the Young Justice's therapy session.

"Talk to your sidekicks, you idiots!"


	7. Video

7. Video

"Wally, are off work yet?" Artemis asked her husband.

"I'll be there after a patrol around the city." Wally promised.

Artemis sighed. "Be safe."

"Always Beautiful." He chuckled.

"I miss you." Her voice feeling with longing.

"I miss you too." His voice just the same.

It's been about a good 3 years since the two have went off and gottent married. Who would've known that the two would actually get married? The two constantly fighting non-stop, trying to rip the other's throat out (figuratively speaking), and just plain hating each other, or so they thought. It was funny for the team to watch the development of the relationship to blossom. How they would stutter or flush when the other did something to catch them off guard. How they would get jealous when either of them ever went on dates...and stalk-er...follow. The team was relieved that Wally finally asked her out on a date, the Boy Wonder did not leave the young speedster alone for weeks!

It was...awkward at first, but the two quickly warmed up to each other by the end of their date. It shocked Artemis to see a very sweet and an non-annoying side of Wally. The kiss was short, but amazing at the same time; leaving her wanting more of his lips which he would have happily continued if they weren't interrupted by a very peeved off Oliver Queen.

They went on various dates when ever they could. A life of a superhero and a teenager is not an easy thing to accomplish, but it was all worth. Now to say that Artemis was over filled with joy when Wally proposed was the understatement of the year. She could clearly remember how nervous Wally was, blushing all the while stuttering as he struggle the words out. Artemis smiled softly at the thought.

Now, the wedding day was the most glorious day.

Artemis got up from the couch and went into the room she shared with Wally, and headed straight for the chest sitting in the end of the bed. Opening the chest, she set aside the cherished memories that she and Wally made. Going deeper into the chest, she found what she was looking for. She took out a video tape; she traced her fingers over the plastic edge.

Going back to the living room, she put the tape into the VCR, and waited for the video to load as she sat on the vanilla colored couch.

The film started to play. It was Artemis, and on her wedding day. She was about to walk down the aisle down by Ollie, he seemed to be more nervous than she was, but the minute the music started to play he kept his composure and walked her down. At the end waiting for her was Wally, who looked so proud, nervous, and anxious all at the same time. Artemis's face was covered by the white vail, her wedding dress was the most beautiful gown she ever worn. A one strapped silk wedding dress that flowed down gracefully. It complimented her curves and skin.

Artemis watched how proud her mother looked, watched how reluctant Oliver was when they were at the end, and watched as Wally took her hand. She heard the door open and close and a zoom. She felt the familiar arms wrap around her and she leaned back into his chest.

"Hey, is that our wedding video?" Wally whispered into her year, making her shiver.

"Yeah, that had to be the most memoriable day." Artemis smiled softly.

"And a memory I'll always remember." Wally kissed the top of Artemis's hair.

She sighed and snuggled up to him, both watching the video.

* * *

><p><strong>I'll draw the wedding dress and post it up as fast as I can.<strong>

**Yay~! Update, are ya'll happy?**

**What did you guys think?**

**Was it good?**

**Was it bad?**

**Hate it?**

**Like it?**

**Pie?**

**REVIEW~!**


	8. Thanksgiving

8. Thanksgiving

"Okay, I promise I won't be late." Artemis grinned, her phone in between her ear and shoulder. Artemis has just finished exercising and training with Black Canary and was now packing her things.

_"Artemis, you said that last time and you came back home with a broken arm."_ Paula chided.

"One time, that only one time!" Artemis scowled.

_"I just don't want your food to get cold, it is Thanksgiving."_ Paula chuckled.

Yes, they may be Vietnamese but they celebrate Thanksgiving. It's not like they didn't like Thanksgiving, they just didn't feel like celebrating it. Until a certain next door neighbor of theirs were very persistent about this that they finally gave in. It was Artemis's best friend, and she had asked non-stop about it until the blond archer finally agreed. To say that it was not enjoyable would have been a terrible lie. Both she and Paula had an amazing dinner, soon it became a thing for the Crocks to celebrate the Giving of Thanks as her best friend would say.

"The foods just cooling down, no biggie mom. I'll be there soon." Artemis pulled her bag up on her shoulder. "I'll see you later, bye mom." She hung up.

Artemis walked out of the locker room and into the hallway. She was about to leave when she heard loud crashing noise and explosions from the rec room, it sounded like it was coming from the T.V. Curious, Artemis made her way toward the rec room and peered over the corner to see the television on. On the green couch she saw the junior speedster (who was out of his costume) sitting, he looked bored as he watched what was on the big screen. Artemis couldn't help but lean back against the wall and watch the red head.

"You not going home, Baywatch?"

Wally jumped and turned around, surprised to see her even here, but her quickly relaxed and leaned back against the chair.

"Nah, I'm staying here tonight." He dully answered.

"And not celebrate Thanksgiving? I thought you would be ex-tactic about this holiday." Artemis smirked.

Wally shrugged, a blank look on his face. "My family doesn't celebrate Thanksgiving anymore."

The archer frowned. "What about Barry and Iris?"

"Uncle Barry has a League mission and Aunt Iris is working over time." Wally didn't look at her as he answered her. "Kaldur's back in Atlantis, M'gann and Conner are out, and Robin's probably with Batman. So I'm staying here alone tonight."

"I'm...sorry Wally." That was all Artemis could say to him.

"It's not a problem, hey, there's always next year." He let out a halfhearted laugh.

Artemis didn't leave though, still frowning and staring at Wally. The usual happy, energetic, and annoying boy looked so...depressed; it unnerved her.

"Do you wanna come over to my house?" The words left her before she could even stop herself.

Wally blinked and turned around, taken aback at what she just said. "What?"

Well, there's no stopping now.

"Me and my mom, we're having Thanksgiving and I thought maybe you wanted to join us?" Artemis elaborated.

"Um..." Wally was thinking, he was hesitant about this. I mean, they do fight a lot when they see each other. What if this was a trick.

Artemis rolled her eyes. "Look, its better then just sitting here all alone in the Mountain." Wally was still hesitating. "I'm not taking a no for an answer, Wally, c'mon." Artemis grabbed his wrist and dragged him up.

"Artemis! What about your mom? Don't you need to ask her?" Wally tried to pry his wrist out of her grip, but he wasn't surprised to see that he couldn't. She _is_ an archer.

"My mom won't mind, I rarely bring my friends home ever since...nevermind."

Wally raised a brow. Though it was a little weird for him to go to Artemis's house, she was right, it did seem better then hanging out here in Mount Justice, alone. He didn't want to go back home where his dad was, that would be disastrous, heavy on the the 'dis'. They were now in front of Aretmis's apartment door. While Artemis was searching for her house key, Wally stared at her.

"Hey Artemis?"

"Hm?"

Wally smiled and hugged her, catching her by surprise.

"Thanks. I...really didn't want to go home...or be alone." He admitted, letting her go.

"No problem. Besides, you'd be whining about not getting any Thanksgiving food." Aretmis smirked, rolling her eyes.

Wally blushed. "You're an ass."

"You _just_ noticed that noticed that?" Her smirk widens.

"Just open the goddamn door." Wally grumbled, stuffing his hands into his pockets. Artemis only laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>It's...cliche and rough. I know, I rushed through it, that's why. I wanted to update this on Thanksgiving, but I was at another person's Thanksgiving in a different house. It was one of my dad's friends. We already made the arrangements so we couldn't cancel without looking rude, so...yeah that's the best excuse I can come up with, I apologize!<strong>

**Happy Belated Thanksgiving! XD**

**Here, have some pumpkin pie! 8D**

**REVIEW~!**


	9. Thanksgiving Aftermath

9. Thanksgiving Aftermath

"Oh my god! That was good!" Wally grinned, patting his stomach.

Paula chuckled while Artemis rolled her eyes. "I'm glad you like it." Paula looked over to her daughter. "Artemis, help me with the dishes."

"Sure." Artemis piled up some of the dishes and brought it over to the sink.

"I'll help." Wally got up and grabbed some plates.

"Non-sense! You are our guest, it would be rude of us to let you to do that." Paula rolled over to him.

Wally shook his head. "No, it's the least I can do. I dropped in without much of a notice. You can rest, Paula." Wally smiled and walked over to the sink, setting them down. "Artemis...thanks."

Artemis smirked. "You don't need to thank me, that's what friends do, right?"

"Y-yeah." Strangely, Wally didn't like that. "So, you need any help washing the dishes?"

"No, but you can dry." She handed him a towel.

The two worked in silence. Artemis cleaned the dirty dishes while Wally dried them and put them back in their rightful place with the help of Artemis. Wally couldn't help but notice that she moved with ease as she moved around the kitchen, as if she was use to doing this. She Finished washing the dishes even before him, and that's saying something!

"For the fastest kid alive, you sure dry the dishes slow."

Wally scowled. "Shut up." He grumbled.

Artemis chuckled before she grabbed a towel herself and started to help him drying the wet plates. Wally couldn't help but like what they were doing. It was nice and calming, something he couldn't feel when he was at home. And...he actually like standing here with Artemis, it gave him a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach; in a good kind of way.

The two were finished with the dishes. Paula was very insistent on making tea, leaving the two teenagers in the living room. It seems that it became too awkward for Artemis because she left to go to the kitchen, much to Wally's disappointment, but then again it _was_ getting too awkward for him too. So, Wally was walking around the living room, looking at the pictures hanging on the walls. One of them caught his eyes, it was the last picture.

A younger Artemis and an unknown blond girl were in the picture. They both had on a huge toothy smile, it took Wally by surprise; he never seen the archer smile like that. Her arm was hung over the other blond's shoulder. The other blond had a bob cut hairstyle and it curved inside, touching her cheeks. Dark green eyes that strangely seemed to shine brightly. She had a bit of a Asian feature like Artemis. Wally couldn't help but notice how happy Artemis look in this picture. The archer's eyes were shining with sheer happiness, there wasn't any tense or stiffness in her muscles, she looked relax even, and she seemed to be glowing in the picture.

The Artemis he and team knows is that she was cocky, confident, and isn't afraid of a challenge. She only gave others a small smile, nothing like in the picture. She doesn't talk about her family background, she was very secretive to the team.

"That's me and Jamie."

Artemis's voice made him jump, and he swiftly turned around.

"Artemis! I er...I didn't mean to-" She shook her head.

"It's okay." She walked up to the picture, standing next to the junior speedster. A soft sad smile appeared on her lips. "She was my best friend." Artemis crossed her arms.

"...Was?" Wally couldn't help but ask. "Did you guys get into a fight?"

Artemis sighed. "I wish we had a fight, but no...she's dead."

"Oh...Artemis, I'm so sorry." That was all Wally could say.

Her grip on her sleeves tightened as Artemis stared at the picture. Tears were threatening to spill from her eyes. Wally stared at her silently before bringing her into a hug. She didn't respond, but she didn't push away either. She let him hold her there as her shoulders shook, but no tears came out.

"She must have been important."

"She still is."

Artemis looked up at him while Wally looked down. Their lips were inches away from each other, lingering one another, and one movement forward will close the gap between them. The two were leaning toward each other, their minds blank, just doing what their body was telling them to do. It felt like an eternity, but their lips finally met. It was a simple kiss, simple but sweet. They took a step apart and stared into each others eyes.

"...I think I'm going to remember this Thanksgiving." He smiled against her lips. Artemis only laughed and leaned against his chest.

Unknown to them, a certain mother had a camera in her hand, and a very excited smile was on her face. She was so happy for her daughter!

* * *

><p><strong>Again...a bit rough, but eh. Yup, I made an OC named Jamie! Jamie was a big impact on Artemis's life. Do you think I should write a seperate story about Jamie? Artemis was a <em>bit<em> of an OOC...I think. I don't know. I just hope you enjoyed it!**

**Tell me what you think, and please REVIEW!**


	10. I Hate You

I Hate You

He didn't know.

He really didn't know.

Why? Why couldn't he see that it was all spiraling out of control? He was stubborn, in denial, wouldn't acknowledge that everything was going out of control. He was too busy fighting with her, arguing non-stop, and wouldn't do anything about it, until now.

She was glaring at him with so much hate that it burned him. Her mouth was in a snarl and her posture was tense, her hands in fists. Artemis was crying, making his heart twist painfully. Artemis never cried, she was too prideful, too damn prideful, to cry. But he was the one that made her cry, it was his fault that the proud and confident Artemis was in shamble. It was all his fault.

"I hate you!"

The words were like sharp knives slicing through him. It hurt to breath as he stared despretly at her, for any signs of forgiveness.

He knew.

He knew he crossed the line, but he thought it was their normal daily fight they always had. Exchanging insults, snide comments, like the usual...he was wrong though. Wally should have never brought up her family, never should have brought up her sister, never should have said anything about her father. He didn't expect her to start screeching at him, swearing violently at him, or even threw that punch at him. Green Arrow was next to her in a matter of seconds, holding her back and trying to calm her down. His uncle was next to him a strange look on his face. Wally forgot that his friends and their mentors were here, but his only focus was on Artemis; nobody else.

Artemis's breath was ragged, tears fell down her face, and she stopped struggling in her mentor's arms. Her gaze was full of hate, rage, and worst of all, hurt.

"I. Hate. You!"

That was the last day he ever saw again.

Those words still echoed in his head.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah...I haven't updated this in who knows how long and I put this up. Lol, I know, right? CB (That's a face by the way, tilt your head to the right to see a face)<strong>

**All of the recent update on this was all fluff and all, so I decided do a little angst. Poor Wally, they say words don't hurt, but truthfully, I think they both equally hurt. So, I don't really know why they would say "Sticks and stones may break my bones, but words can not hurt me", trust me, they hurt.**

**They will have impact on you! Don't listen to that damn quote!**

**I hoped you guys enjoyed.**

**I should really update Starting All Over. Why don't you guys read that and tell me what you guys think about it? It's a new version of my other story Death of A New Beginning, I didn't like it so I started all over, get it? :D**

**REVIEW!**


	11. Crazy Shit

11. Crazy Shit

Wally watched the heart monitor like a hawk. His hands held her hand tightly, and he was doing his best not to vibrate with anxiety and fear. God, why did she have to do it? He could have handled it on his own! Dammit, it's his fault she's like this. If only-

"Wally?" Artemis's hoarse whisper shocked him out of his thoughts.

"Artemis!" He jumped up from his seat and leaned in closer to her.

"Where," she cleared her dry throat. "Where am I?"

Wally brought a glass of water to her lips and let her took sips of water. "You're in the medic bay, Artemis. You've been unconscious for 4 days." He clenched her hand harder.

"That bad?" Artemis frowned.

"..."

"Wally? What's wrong, you're awfully quiet." She shakily sat up on the bed.

"Why did you do it?"

"What?"

"Why did you do it? I could've handle the situation on my own!"

Artemis frowned. "You were busy with one of Joker's goon, you didn't see the collapsing beam, you could have been killed."

"And so could you!"

"But I'm not, I'm fine Wally." She whispered softly to him.

Wally shook his head. "No, you're not. You don't know what was going on after that, what _I've_ been going through. Artemis...I thought I lost you that time, I thought I was going to lose you." He dropped his forehead on top of her hand. He was starting to shake again. "It felt like time slowed down for me. All I could see was you and what's going to happen to you. It...it scared me so much."

Artemis, with her free hand, ran her hand through his mess red hair. "Wally...I didn't mean to scare you so much." She whispered.

"Why did you do it?"

She shrugged. "I don't know, I guess people do crazy shit when their in love." She smiled softly.

* * *

><p><strong>The ending...it was weak! Ugh! I didn't mean it to be corny or cliche or weak...but I think it was sweet. Don't you guys thinks so?<strong>

**What did you guys think about it?**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	12. Jealous

12. Jealous

Wally's finger tapped rapidly against the table as he glared ahead at a certain boy.

The team had decided to go get some pizza. Nothing much was going on during the past few months. The only action get was from patroling with their mentors, and those were just minor crimes that went on in the city that their mentor don't really need them around for. So, the team decided to just hang out with each other. They reached the pizza place in a few minutes walk and ordered their meal while the team chilled and talked.

Wally and Artemis were, again, arguing with each other when another boy comes along and starts up a conversation with her. She was surprised at first, but didn't seem to really mind the sudden boy's appearance and started to talk. And the team didn't seem to mind at all. It wasn't soon after they started...flirt. Wally grimaced at the meer word of it as he watched.

Artemis laughed at a joke the boy, Rex...he thinks that's his name, said. She batted her eye lashes, leaning close with her eyes sparkling, and a smile on her face. A smile Wally never gets, just a frown of annoyance, a glare of irritation, or a plain hateful scowl was on her face when he was near. His heart clenched at the thought of that. Was he really not good for her? Does she hate him that much that there's not a smile on her face with him near? His heart clenched harder and blood started to boil when Rex leaned forward just like Artemis

Who the hell did that guy think he was? He wasn't good enough for Artemis, not some sleeze bag like him. Wally so wanted to punch the in the face and beat him to a pulp for even going near her!

"Wally?" Robin whispered.

"What?" He snapped, not tearing his eyes off the two.

"You okay, man?"

"Fine."

"You're lying, it's written all over your face." Conner whispered in on the coversation.

"Seriously, you look like your trying to kill Rex with your look." Robin softly said, eying the...couple.

"If something is bothering you, we will listen." Kaldur said.

"I'm fine." He hissed.

"Wally...are you jealous?" Megan asked uncertainly.

"No!" He said a little too loudly, causing Artemis and Rex to look at him curiously. Well, Artemis was glaring at him. Wally cleared his throat and returned his attention back to the others, avoiding her blue eyes. "No, I'm not jealous." There was no way was Wally jealous of them. If Artemis wanted date a loser like him, then fine, be his guest, he doesn't care! No, he did not care.

Their pizza came during that moment.

"You wanna join us?" Artemis asked.

"Sure, if your friends don't mind that is." Rex grinned.

Megan shook her head. "Oh, we don't mind at all."

"Great!"

Wally abruptly stood up, shaking the table. Everyone turned their attention on him, a frown touching all of their faces.

"Sorry, I **just** lost my appitatie." Wally started to walk away.

"Was it something I said?" Rex asked, sounding worried.

"I...don't know, it's probably nothing though." He heard Artemis said.

Wally took a quick glance over his shoulder. His heart started to clench again and the blood was going through his head when he saw Artemis and Rex still smiling at each other.

Nope, he wasn't jealous. Not at all.

* * *

><p><strong>Woah! Quick update! I really wanted to update on Wally being jealous. I'm going to do an Artemis one. Whaaaat? XD<strong>

**Lol, it's snowing over here...a lot. OH! And I just finished watching the new episode of Young Justice. I...never knew M'gann was a White Martian, and to go to that extent to keep herself hidden. It's...it's really sad. Poor girl, she had hard life in Mars because of her skin color. Next thing you know there's a Civil Rights movement in Mars. But seriously, I was hoping she would show her true self to her FRIENDS at least, but I guess I was wrong. Can't wait for the new episode to come out!**


	13. Sick

13. Sick

**Warning! Spoiler Alert for the last episode of Young Justice! Don't like, don't read!**

Well, this is just fantastic!

It was the beginning of Winter Break, and Wally's sick. He's _sick_ for crying out loud! Who the hell get's sick on fucking Winter Break! This just wasn't fair! He was stuck here in his stuffy room while the other kids were outside playing in the snow or just enjoying their no school day. The red head groaned and dropped his head back into his pillow. He was really hoping to spend some time with a certain archer girl.

It's almost been an year now since he and Artemis started to date after the whole League getting brainwashed thing. He remembered it clearly. He watched Artemis from the corner of his eyes and his gaze turned to the clock hologram. It was New Years. With a swift movement, he brought the blond archer into his arms, bridal style with a grin. Artemis smiled as she leaned forward and kissed him. Wally eagerly kissed back. That was the best New Years he ever had.

Yet, he's sick in bed, not allowed to go anywhere, even to the Mountain. It totally sucks! He really missed Artemis. He hadn't seen her for about a week thanks to school stuff and Centeral City stuff.

He had to call Artemis.

His phone went off and he reached for it on the night stand. Speak of the devil.

"Hey Artemis." Wally answered.

"Hey Wally, are you okay? You sound terrible." Concern laced her voice. Ah, good old Artemis.

"Yeah, I'm just sick. Sorry, but I can't hang out with you today." He let out hoarse cough. "Ugh! I feel like I'm gonna die!"

"I see," damn, she sounded disappointed. "I will see you when you get better. Hope you get better, Wally."

"Sorry," he apologized again.

"It's okay."

They hung up. Wally sighed, feeling guilty for leaving Artemis like that. But it wasn't his fault for getting sick, dammit! He already missed her. Her smiles, soft laugh that sent a good tingle down his spine, her smell, her eyes...Wally really hated being sick, away from his girlfriend.

Wally woke up from his sleep when he heard rustling from downstairs. That's strange, his dad was out at work and his mom was visiting a relative in Smallville, Uncle Barry and Aunt Iris were both at work, so who could that be? His dad? He could have left work early.

"Dad?" He called out.

No answer. He heard the footstep going up the stairs, where his room was.

"Who's there?" His body went stiff and was ready to fight, even though his body was aching.

"Wally, it's me."

The red headed speedster blinked in surprise at the familiar voice.

"Artemis? What are you doing here and how did you get into my house?" Wally watched his girlfriend (jittery feeling, still can't get used to that word) waltzed into his room.

"Your mom gave me a spare key." Artemis smirked, leaning against the door frame.

Wally goraned. Mom, why?

"And I'm here to take care of you." She said.

"...Come again?"

"Since we can't hang out, why not make up with this? I get to make you feel better from the cold and get to spend time with you. It's a win/win situation." Artemis walked towards his bed and sat on the edge.

"But, what if you get sick!"

Artemis snorted. "I'm not afraid of a cold, Baywatch. I just want you to get better." She mumbled.

"You're an amazing girlfriend." Wally smiled at the blond.

"You just noticed that?" Artemis grinned and leaned forward, letting their forehead touch. Blue eyes met green as they stared into each other eyes intently.

"I really missed you." Artemis whispered.

"Me too. It felt like forever since we last seen each other." Wally murmered.

"Do you need anything?"

"Yeah."

"What?"

Artemis yelped in surprise when Wally dragged her down to his bed, his arms wrapped tightly around her. He loved her smell, he loved the sound of her breathing, the rhythmic beating of her heart, and most of all he loved the way she fit perfectly into his arms. He nuzzled his cheek on top of her head.

"Stay with me a bit."

Artemis let out a small laugh.

"Sure thing, Wally."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah! Another update! You happy? I know your happy. C'mon, admit it. CB) (that's a face, if ya'll are wondering, most people don't know what that is).<strong>

**A sweet moment with Artemis and Wally...again. I might right another angst, so be prepared!**


	14. Jealous Part 2

14. Jealous Part 2

Artemis is going to kill herself.

It all started off with Wally coming into the Mountain, happy-go-lucky...more then usual. He started to brag about his girlfriend and how great she was and blah, blah, blah. She's Korean, black hair, brown eyes, basically normal features you would see on a Asian. At first the team didn't really believe him about his girlfriend until Robin did a background check on the girl and it turns out...she's real. Artemis didn't really think of anything at first, but he went on and on about her and it...irked her that he talked about her like that.

The two have been going out for a while now and well, Wally invited the team so he could properly introduce his girlfriend to his friends, much to Artemis's dismay. Now, they were at Central City park, hanging out and getting to know Linda. Joy, and please, note the sarcasm.

It's not like Linda was bad, no, she was the complete opposite. The girl was nice, sweet, like M'gann, but she can be head strong and doesn't back down, like Artemis. Linda was perfect and looked perfect for Wally, which Artemis hated. She doens't hate Linda, she just hates that she gets to be close to Wally.

It took Artemis a while to come to terms that...she liked Wally. But there was no way the red headed speedster would even look at her. The boy hated her guts since the minute she walked into the team. Blaming her for Red Arrow to leave, reminding her that she's nothing but a replacement. They always argued with each other, can't stand each other, and just...hate each other. How Artemis fell for the junior speedster was beyond her reasoning, but the damage was done. She like-no-loved Wally West and there was nothing she could do about it.

"Don't you think she's just perfect?" Wally sighed with content as he watched Linda chat with M'gann.

"Yeah," she fisted her jeans while avoiding his brilliant green eyes. "Perfect."

"You okay, Arty? You don't look so good." He frowned at her.

"I'm fine Wally, and I told you to stop calling me that." Artemis snapped before getting up to leave. "I need to go, my mom wants me back early."

She couldn't have him. The only way she could have him was as a friend, a teammate, but not as lover. And that knowledge killed her. How the world was cruel to her. But Linda was perfect. Linda's family weren't a bunch of criminals. Linda's dad didn't force her to train her and force her to join the League of Shadow. Linda's sister didn't left her with the abusive dad, leaving her vulnerable. Linda lived in a happy place with a nice house, not some grubby old apartment in the slums of Gotham. Linda was perfect. Artemis wasn't Linda.

Artemis was jealous of Linda.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, short, I know. But it's not my fault! Jeez! You guys were serious about not reading and reviewing the last chapter <em>just<em> because it had spoilers. Picky, aren't we? I warned you (if you ever read the last chapter) that there was going to be angst...sorry Artemis, but I had to do it! DX**

**I found out that Linda Park is South Korean. Me too! What are the odds? XD**

**Review?**


	15. Safe

15. Safe

She couldn't breathe. It hurts too much to breathe, but he was relentless.

The blows came over and over again. Lawrence Crock, her so called father also known as Sportsmaster, kept beating her and not giving her enough time fight back. It was a trap for the team. The team was on another covert mission, no surprise there. They knew the League of Shadows were involved, they knew they shouldn't keep too long and end the mission as quick as possible, yet it all went wrong somehow. Artemis didn't know how it started all, but their mission went haywire and the team were seperated from each other. The blond archer found herself alone in a dark room and only one dingy lamp was the light source.

Her senses were all on full alert, ready to fight for any surprise attacks, but what she didn't expect was the hard punch to the back. Artemis grunted in pain and forced herself to turn around rather then fall to the ground. A cold fear of dread overwhelmed Artemis. She really shouldn't see her dad here, he is associated with the League of Shadows, but it was still a shock none the less.

Lawrence was disappointed in her, saying that she was still the weak little girl and hadn't changed at all. Taunting her and insulting Artemis while beating the shit out of her. And he was enjoying every minute of it. Sick bastard.

The air was knocked out of her when his steel-toed boots connected with her stomach. Her body was badly bruised, her face was bruised and bleeding at the same time, and her costume was being damaged from too much assult that were being done. Artemis was weaponless right now except for her fists and legs, but her body felt too numb to move. It even hurt to breathe right now.

"What's wrong, Artemis? Feeling a bit tired?" Sportsmaster mocked.

"Shut...up...!" She rasped out.

Sportsmaster, behind his mask, sneered down at his daughter. "I'm really disappointed in you, Artemis, you could have accomplished so much with the League of Shadows, yet your wasting your time doing this petty hero job. A waste of a good member."

"I will _not_ join the Shadows, not now, not ever!" Aretmis hissed at him, trying to get up from the solid ground. But was flung to the side when Sportsmaster kicked her in the face. She could taste copper in her mouth.

"Aretmis, Artemis, Artemis, you can't fight it, you're my daughter and you'll joing the Shadows whether you like it or not. It's in the blood." Sportsmaster mused as he watched his daughter struggling to get up.

"Not unless I can help it." A steel tone voice of rage echoed throughout the room. A black blur of speed knocked Sportsmaster to the ground, taking him completely by surprise.

"Kid?" Artemis looked up at him bewilderment.

The red headed speedster didn't answer her. He picked her up in bridal style and glared at Sportsmaster. Artemis never thought Kid flash could get angry, but the look he was giving to her dad made her think other wise. He looked livid as he held her tightly to him. Artemis never noticed how strong his arms were, or how broad his chest was. She felt safe.

"Isn't that sweet? Your boyfriend, Artemis?" Sportsmaster mocked her again.

"Don't talk to her!" Kid Flash snapped, the tone of his voice making the blond archer flinch.

"Or what?" Sportsmaster scoffed.

At that moment, the wall broke down and all hell broke loose. The team came rushing in, some still fighting off a Shadow member while the others went for Sportsmaster. But Kid Flash didn't take any part of the fight, still holding onto Artemis in a vice grip. Even as the mission was over, he still did not let her go. Artemis could feel him trembling, from rage or fear, she didn't know.

"Kid-?"

"I'll protect you."

"Huh?" Was all she managed out but the sudden force in his voice.

"I'll protect you," he repeated with a determined look. "No matter what, I'm going to protect you."

A smile broke out from Artemis, though it hurt to smile, she didn't care. As long as Kid Flash or Wally West was there beside her, she knows she'll always feel safe.

* * *

><p><strong>Done! I love writing this so much! I'm enjoying it so much! I'm slowly starting to run out of ideas...any suggestion anyone? It would be nice if I can continue this story.<strong>

**I am now taking in suggestion. Tell me what you want me to write and I'll pick one and type it out and post it on here.**

**REVIEW PLZ!**


	16. Prom

16. Prom

Wally was...well, he was disappointed and embarrassed...mostly disappointed. During the week he was in Gotham, hanging out with Robin, a girl from Gotham Academy asked him out, to prom! Of course Wally was stoked and happy about a senior girl asking him out to prom. How could he say no to that? Robin was congratulating him for his date and going to the prom! But of course, it was too good to be true.

Here he was, in Gotham Academy's gym (which is so sweet) and...dateless. His date stood him up, she was a no show for two hours. Wally really didn't know why he was even waiting for her. At least he can enjoy the part...alone...here...by himself...his life sucks.

Sure some girls who were with their friends would giggle and glance at him, but they didn't approach him. Wally was looking spiffy, his hair was was his usual spike defying gravity, and wearing a black tux and bow tie. Wally looked sharp and classy, something he doesn't feel with his costume or in his civvie.

Wally let out a sigh and decided to leave after scanning the gym again. He was about to give up until someone caught his eyes. It wasn't his date, but...she looked familiar. Her hair was long, it was blond and braided, and hanging over her shoulder. The girl wore a blue strapless dress that came down to the floor and wore a matching colored blue ballet shoes. Her back was facing him so he couldn't see her face, but he had a feeling that he knew her from somewhere. The girl was walking away from him, and before he could stop himself his legs moved on its own and followed her into the crowd.

Though, the world seems to be against him today because he lost her in a matter of seconds as he merged with the crowd. After a few more minutes of search, Wally finally gave up. Well, this was a memorable night now wasn't it, Wally sarcastically thought. Screw you life! Wally let out another sigh that night and headed for the door. On his way there, he bumped into someone.

"Sorry-oh no." This can't be happening.

* * *

><p>Artemis was pissed, no, she was beyond pissed. She was seething with rage. Artemis was stupid enough to say yes to a boy who asked her out to prom, and was even more stupid enough to come to prom. This is what she gets. Artemis Crock was stood up. NOBODY stood up Artemis Crock! But she blames herself being humiliated like this for actually saying yes to go to prom with the guy. It was too good to be true. What kind of senior would ask her to prom, especially if it's a boy who goes to Gotham Academy? She was just glad nobody really noticed her, she <em>did<em> go through a drastic change for this. Her mom was so happy for her actually saying yes to go to prom. But the make up and the dress wasn't her mom's doing, oh no, you should thank Zatanna and M'gann.

There was much screaming and squealing from the two girls. Artemis was pulled into Zatanna's room and the girls made sure she got ready on the day of her prom. M'gann did the make up and hair while Zatanna got her dress and shoes ready. The minute the two were finished, Artemis didn't recognized who the girl in the mirror was, she looked so...unlike her. For the first time Artemis felt beautiful.

Artemis always seen herself confident and strong, not beautiful. She never have the time to do what any average girl had to deal with. While girls worry about zits and their first crush, Artemis had to worry mostly about her family matters, their 'jobs', and trying not to get killed by her own father. This was the first time Artemis looked _and_ felt beautiful, it was strange.

Now, here she was in a beautiful dress, alone in prom. Just great.

Artemis sighed and made her way to the door, not wanting to stay any longer. On here way to the door, she bumped into someone.

"Sorry-oh no." Artemis heard the oh so familiar voice.

The archer dared herself to turn around and regretted it. Of all the people, it had to be Wally West. This couldn't get any worse, could it?

* * *

><p>The two young superheroes glared at each other, their arms crossed.<p>

"What are you doing here?" Artemis snapped.

"I could ask you the same thing!"

"I go to school here, Baywatch." Her eyes narrowed dangerously.

Wally blinked in surprise. "What?"

"I'm on chancellorship, now answer my question. Why are you here?" Artemis asked again.

"I...was asked out to prom." He truthfully said, not bothering to lie to the blond archer.

Her brow shot up. Did...he get stood up too? Artemis calmed down and pursed her lips. She may not like him, but that doesn't mean she doesn't care about the idiot.

"You too, huh."

"What do you mean 'You too'? ...Don't tell me..." Wally frowned.

"Yeah, how stupid am I? Make fun of me as much as you want." Artemis scoffed, folding her arms.

"...I'm not gonna make fun of you, why would I do that?" Wally sighed.

"Because you hate me." She said as if stating the obvious.

"Since when did I ever said that?"

"You're always reminding me that I'm just a replacement." Artemis scowled.

Wally couldn't respond to that. He never really meant to make her feel that way. He didn't hate her, not at all. Artemis was different from M'gann or Black Canary, she doesn't react the way the Martian or the older woman do. And it just became a natural routine in his life he really didn't think much about it until now.

"I'm sorry."

"...Hell must have frozen. Did you just _apologize_...to _me_?" Artemis looked bewildered.

Wally couldn't help but blush. "Shut up."

Enter uncomfortable silence. Thank you, uncomfortable silence.

Wally shifted uncomfortably in his spot.

"Wanna hang out?" Artemis quickly blurted out.

The young speedster was caught off guard by the question. And before Artemis could say anything, Wally cut her off. "Sure, it would be nice."

"Okay..." Artemis whispered softly.

The two were in comfortable silence, watching the dance with little interest and focused more to each other without the other noticing. It was during that moment the up beat and fast song turned slow. Soon, couples were on the dance floor, slow dancing. The two young heroes glanced at each other from the corner of their eyes.

"Wanna dance?" They both said in unison.

They smiled at each other. Wally led her to the dance floor, grabbed her hand and waist, and started to dance. Artemis had her hands on his shoulder and followed his lead. They didn't know how long the song lasted, but by the end the two were close to each other. Artemis's head was in the crook of his neck, listening to his breathing and heartbeat. Wally's arms were wrapped around her waist, his chin resting on top of her head, memorizing her scent. Perhaps...prom wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

><p>From the other side of the gym, Dick Grayson, a.k.a Robin the Boy Wonder, grinned like a maniac as he watched his best friend and female best friend having a great time. He slipped out his digital camera and zoomed in on them. Taking a picture, the boy let out his signature laughter.<p>

They were going to laugh about this some day.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much for YJ-Lover for the idea! There were other great ideas I will use! But more suggestion will be appricated. I hope it was too OOC...if it was OOC, then I apologize for it.<strong>

**Oh Robin, I could totally see him doing that! Lol! XDDD**


	17. Proposal

17. Proposal

The retired blond archer and the scarlet speedster were walking down the park, hand in hand. It's been a while since the two started dating, even after the team disbanded. It wasn't that the team wasn't working out; it was because the team was finally growing up and they were going their own way. They still keep in contact with each other and hang out whenever they could. Kaldur continued his studies in Atlantis and helping the King out every once in a while. Robin, now Nightwing, got his own territory in Bludhaven (not a great place) and doing his own solo gig. Conner and M'gann were still together (no surprise there) and living in Metropolis without alerting Superman about, how did they do that? Zatanna now has her own magic gig, just like what her father did, and did I forget to mention that Zatanna and Nightwing were together?

Wally and Artemis started going out during their time on the team. Wally became the Flash after his Uncle's unfortunate death in saving the world. His mentor's death hit him hard, but Artemis and the team helped him get through it and a little more urging on Artemis's part when he was hesitant on putting on the cowl his Uncle use to wear. Sure it was his dream to become the Flash, but...it was...just too sudden for him. He never expected his Uncle to die, only retire when he was of age. He had to get used to being called the Flash and be in all of the meeting that the founding members, it took a _long_ time for him to manage.

Artemis on the other hand retired from her hero job, saying she's finally content with her life. No more secrets or lying to her friends about her family, proving that she can do something right without the pressure of her family, mainly her dad. Artemis was happy how her life turned out. She now can start with her own life without people telling her what to do. Now, Artemis is a journalist in Gotham's Time Magazine.

The archer and the speedster have been going about a good 2 years, now at the age of 21, they were still together and happy. They took it steady, to see if their feelings were really genuine and if they could last without killing each other (Artemis's idea). They had their ups and downs, but they pulled through and came out strong. Artemis and Wally were happy with their life, but Wally's been thinking of something else recently.

His free hand fiddled the object in his pocket, feeling a lot more nervous than he wanted to be.

"Wally, are you okay?" Artemis's soft and concerned voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Huh? Y-yeah, I'm fine." He nervously smiled at his girlfriend.

The blond didn't buy it. "You've been really quiet ever since about...last week. It's freaking me out." She reached out and touched his cheek. Wally sighs and leans into her soft, warm touch. He wonders if he can have that forever? "Tell me what's on your mind."

Taking deep breaths, he tried to calm his beating heart down. Grabbing the object out of his pocket, he clutched it like his life depended on it, which it does. Wally stopped in his track, making Artemis stop as well, staring at him. He faced her, now determined to finish his mission.

"Artemis, when I first met you...I hated your guts,"

"Gee, thanks." She rolled her eyes.

"But...I got to know you throughout the years, and during those years...I fell for you, hard. Ever since then, you helped me through, thick and thin, no matter what. And recently, I've been doing a lot of thinking about us." He saw her stiffen, but continued before she could say anything. He got down on one knee. "I've been wondering if we can stay together...forever." The object in his hand was a small box and inside was a small diamond engagement ring. "Artemis Crock, will you marry me?"

Artemis was shocked, too stunned for words. She stared down at her boyfriend, who was on one knee with an engagement ring and asking for her hand in marriage! Never thought did she get to see the day Wally West doing this. Soon her heart started to swell up in glee and happiness. Artemis began to laugh, unable to control herself any longer and flung herself at him.

"Yes!"

They will always be together and this is their promise.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, it's a bit short and cheesy but I like it. It's sweet and nice.<strong>

**THANK YOU SUPERSODA FOR THE IDEA! XD**

**I already did do a future fic, but I also wanted to do a fic where he proposes, and here it is! XD Just so there isn't any confusion, Artemis and Wally were 19 when they first started to date. Yeah, it took him that long for him to have the courage to ask her out. Way to go Wally! So manly! XD**

**Please Review and suggestions are welcomed!**


	18. Easy

18. Easy

Everything was huge blur. Wally did his best to concentrate on the fight, but there were too many of them. It was finally happening, the Justice League and Young Justice were fighting off the Light. Finally figuring out their plan and what they were doing, after planning out the strategy, waiting for the right moment, they finally were able to fight...all except for one.

Wally punched a Shadow member in the face, knocking him out that is when he saw her. There she was, among the Shadows fighting off a Justice League member. She was in a completely different outfit then her other one, but he knows that its her there was no he was wrong. He could always pick her out from the crowd without even trying. His breath caught up in his throat and his body was moving on his own as he tried to make her way, tried. Out of nowhere, a punch struck his face, knocking him to the ground.

"I don't think so, Flash Junior," Cheshire glared down at the speedster. "How about we play a little game?"

Wally growled dangerously. He didn't have time for this! If he didn't go after her now he might not be able to find her in the future! He needed to talk to Artemis now! Then, two arrows lodged into the ground where Cheshire was. Glancing up, Wally saw Roy glaring at Cheshire, another arrow placed in the bow and aimed at the assassin.

"Kid, go!"

He didn't need to be told twice. With his speed he quickly sped off to Artemis. The blond archer yelped in surprise when she was suddenly picked up bridal style, and was taken away from the battle.

They were now outside, away from any distraction, away from the chaos, away from the heroes and villians, and away from their titles. They were alone with each other, outside the building with the moon up high in the sky and the wind blowing against them. The two stared at each other, both tense and waiting for them to say something, anything. Wally remembered, ironicly, this was like the day Artemis left the team. They were outside of the cave, listening to the waves crash and staring each other down.

"What are you doing?" Her voice sounded tired, stressed.

"I want to talk." His voice sounded like her's.

"There's nothing to talk about, Wa-Kid." Artemis quickly corrected herself. No, she can't. She left for a reason.

"Yes there is," Wally snapped. "About _us,_ Artemis. You can't ignore it or run away from it."

"There was never an 'us' Kid Flash," Artemis didn't want to have this conversation, but she had no choice right now. Wally won't let her walk away from this.

"Stop lying to yourself. I know how much you hate the Shadows. I know how your own dad made you do things you didn't want to. But you don't have to stoop to their level, Artemis, you can stop and quit this whenever you want to." Wally urged, admiring how beautiful she was. The moon light kissed her skin and making them glow. He missed her so much. He wanted her back and safe, and away from that damn father and sister of her's.

"You make it sound so easy." She sighed.

Wally grinned. Wow, he forgot what grinning was like until now. "It is easy."

"No it's not!" Artemis snapped. Why couldn't he understand? Blood is thicker then water, her father's blood runs through her vein, she can't run away from her destiny. "It's not easy Wally. You don't understand what I'm going through!"

The speedster dropped his smile. "I know I don't understand...so help me. I want to be there, to support you and protect you from them. I want to be with you, Artemis, and it _is_ easy. Trust me, am I ever wrong?"

She looked up at him. Desperate to say something, to deny and reject his offer, but that damn smudge of hope was always there. Wally was her light, he guided her to the right place and make her feel like she's worth something; a feeling she never gets to feel that often. She can't deny how much she missed the red head. How he can make laugh or smile so easily, feeling safe and warm when she was in his arms, and missing his eyes stare into her's. Was...it really that easy as Wally said it would be?

"...I'm scared." Her body starts to shake as she admitted how she felt right now.

Wally stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. Artemis was indulged in his familiar smell, the muscles that she memorized each time they hugged, and the warmth and safety he emmitted out. She wrapped her arms around him, placing her head in the crook of his neck. Wally sighed in content, enjoying her warmth and the way her body fit perfectly in his. He really missed this.

"I know, I'm scared too, but I'll be with you every step of the way. Come back Artemis." He whispered softly to her.

"Is it that easy?"

"Yes, it's easy."

It is easy, as long as you have someone to support you, it will be easy.

* * *

><p><strong>A...slightly future chapter on this part. Sorry I didn't update this in a while. I was busy watching The Legend of Korra clips. I already watched the two episodes but I just can't get enough of it! It's so damn awesome!<strong>

**Those of you who DID watch the two episodes on , do any of you agree that Amon and the Equalists are hell of a lot more scarier then Ozai? Does _anyone_ agree with me? Please do, because, seriously, Ozai may have been an ass, but he had temper issue which doesn't make him that scary. Amon on the other hand is calm, collective, and has this cold aura about him. Amon seems more unapproachable then Ozai. At least he showed emotions, Amon's just plain creepy.**

**LEGEND OF KORRA IS GOING TO PLAY ON NICK THIS SATURDAY! AND I CAN WATCH IT TWO TIMES THANKS TO DIRECT TV! AHHHHHH! XD**

**Watch it Avatar fans! Sorry, I had to put it out there. I'm just so damn excited it's going to be offically out!**

**Oh, and REVIEW!**


	19. Princess's Kiss

19. Princess's kiss

_He rode through forest, letting his horse thunder through. The forest was thick with trees and bushes, it looked dark but he knows the sun was shining high in the sky, but that did not stop him from moving forward toward his destination._

_He reached a clearing, the sun was shining down brightly unlike the dreadful and deadly silent forest. In the middle of the clearing, a tall brick tower stood tall and mighty, covered in black vines. He could see the window up on top of the tower and he could see the locks of blond hair from the window. There she was, in that tower, yet he could not get in, there was no entrance. How can he get up there?_

_He heard a cackle._

_"You wish to get up there young prince?"_

_The prince looks down to see a figure in black hood. He frowned at him. Did he know how to get up there?_

_"Young prince, what you seek is not something you can see with your eyes, but your soul." The mysterious figure said._

_Before the prince could ask anything, the figure disappeared into the darkness, his eerie cackle was the only thing he could hear. He frowned after him, more confused than ever. He can't see it with his eyes but he can see it with his soul? What does that supposed to mean? Dismounting himself from his horse, he walked over to the tower, and letting the silence linger as he stared up at the tower._

_There were no doors he could find, but how was he supposed to get to the princess. There may be vines covering the tower, but he doesn't think they can hold his weight. He needed to find the entrance and get to the princess, his princess. He remembers her. Her soft smile and her eyes would light up with life, her lovely voice, her soft skin, and beautiful blond hair. He remembers her clearly...and here he was, so close to her yet he can't reach her. He needed her!_

_Suddenly, the vines retreated and slithered away revealing the brick wall. He blinked in surprise when this happened and jumped back in surprise when the bricks moved, revealing stairs. Without a moment of hesitation, he ran up the stairs, his feet fast and urging him to go faster no matter how tired it was getting. A door soon came to his view as he arrived to the top of the tower. Slowly opening the door, he walked in with his heart pounding against his chest and threatening to rip out of his chest._

_In front of the window, a blond haired girl was sitting in front of the window. As soon as she heard the door creak open, she slowly turned around and smiled at him. Relief and happiness overflowed his mind and heart. She was here, in front of him._

_"Artemis." He breathed out._

_"Wally." She mimicked with a gentle smile. She got up and walked over to him. Her hands touched his arms, leaning forward and Wally was meeting her halfway there._

Wally jolted out of his dreams, his eyes snapping open when someone sharply jabbed him in the ribs.

"Huh? What?" He stared at the person who jabbed him. It was Artemis.

"Wally, the movie is over." Artemis said.

Somehow, M'gann roped the team into watching a Disney movie and Wally fell asleep during the movie...hence the dream. Thinking about the dream and staring at Artemis right after was not such a good thing because his whole face started to heat up as he stared in the archer's confused look.

"Wally?" She reached out to gently touch his shoulder. But he shot out of his seat before she could touch him.

"Igottagohelpmyuncle!" He forgot to slow his speech down, but he didn't care at the moment. Wally was out of there in .5 seconds flight, leaving a very confused Artemis and Team while Robin just snickered at his friend's reaction.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you YJ-lover for another great idea. I promised that I would use this, and here it is! XD The italics are basically his dream state and the regular, you get the idea. I'm open for any suggestions!<strong>

**Oh! Finally got to watch The Legend of Korra on TV instead of the internet! High quality bitches! B)**

**And I loved it so much, I wrote a LoK fic! Nobody really noticed it but I wouldn't blame them. I had to make a lot of changes for the first chapter, title, and summary. Why don't you guys read it and tell me what you think about it?**

**Please review and remember, I'm still open for suggestions! CX**


	20. Acceptance

20. Acceptance

Artemis sat on the sandy beach, enjoying the moonlight, the sound of the waves crashing against the sand, and the wind blowing through her loose hair. She did it, she finally did it! She stood up to her dad and told the team her secret. She took him down and the team accepted her with open arms. They didn't critsized her, judged her, or hated her and she was thankful for that. Artemis remembered how Wally looked at her with a relieved stare and a gentle, happy smile adorned his face. She sighed and leaned back against, her hands supporting her. Artemis enjoyed the view before her. She dug her toes into the sand and smiled.

"Hey."

Artemis looked up to see Wally in his civvie.

"Hey."

"What are you doing out here?"

She shrugged and look back to the ocean. "I had a lot on my mind."

"A lot did happen today." Wally agreed. "Mind if I join you?"

"No," she shook her head. "I don't mind."

Wall sat down next to her and watched the view as well. Out of the corner of her eyes, Artemis could see Wally stealing quick glances at her, but didn't say anything. It took her by surprise when Wally's fingers slid between her's and held her hand.

"Wally?"

"I'm sorry." He blurted out.

Artemis brows shot up. "For what?"

"For being so mad at you during the mission with Roy and all." He mumbled, not looking at her.

"No, that's my fault. I didn't tell you guys about my family ties. I guess...I was so scared that you guys might hate me for what my family did. I didn't want to take my chances."

Wally let go of her hand and brought his arm around her, pulling her closer to him. She jumped in surprise at his sudden action. He held her tightly and was now staring straight at her.

"You could have still told us, we would have understand."

Artemis smiled and leaned into him.

"Yeah...thanks."

* * *

><p><strong>It...feels weak, I'm sorry! But I wanted to update this chapter as quickly as I can. Sorry for the late update. I was busy writing my The Legend of Korra fanfic.<strong>

**Hope you guys still enjoyed this chapter.**


	21. Wedding

21. Wedding

"Will you stop _fidgeting_." Paula scolded her daughter.

"I can't help it!" Artemis's slightly raspy voice sounded shaky and faint. "I'm nervous."

It was the day, it was _finally the day_! Artemis Crock was finally getting married to Wally West and she was nervous as hell. She was in a beautiful wedding dress that flowed down to the floor. It was completely made of silk and glitter sparkled as she moved and she was wearing a silk white gloves that came all the way up to her elbow. In her hand was a flower of banquote. Artemis nervously sat on the chair and kept smoothing out the wrinkles of her dress ever 5 minutes and checked her make up ever 10 seconds. Artemis was never this nervous before, but than again, things change.

It's just like how the first time they met each other. The two would always get on each other's nerve. Annoy the hell out of each other just for their musement. But after the mission in Bialya something changed, something clicked. They annoyed and irritated each other less and actually have civil conversation without breaking into an all out arguement and share...moments.

It wasn't a huge surprise when the two started to date because they balance each other out. But it was a shock for everyone when Wally proposed to her. Who knew the red head had in him? But now that it was the day of her wedding, she was a nerve wreck. Nerver in her life was she this nervous before. Now her mother was trying to stop her from messing up her dress or make up or hair.

"Oh Artemis," tears sprang from her mother's eyes. "You look so beautiful.

"Mom? Are you crying?"

"Of course I'm crying? What mother wouldn't cry for her daughter's wedding?" She wiped her tears away. "The day finally came and I'm glad I get to see it and be here for it."

"Mom," Artemis hugged her weeping mother. "Thank you...for everything."

"Of course."

The door opened and in came Zatanna and M'gann

"Oh! Artemis! You look so beautiful!" M'gann squealed and ran up to her.

"So, how are you feeling?" Zatanna chuckled at the pale look she got.

"I'm so nervous." Artemis sighed.

"Don't be," Zatanna smiled at her friend. She patted the archer's shoulder. "This is your day, Artemis, there's nothing to be nervous about. Don't think about it too much, that's why your more nervous."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Artemis smiled.

* * *

><p>"Dude, will you stop fidgeting?" Dick scolded his best friend.<p>

"Sorry," Wally murmered. "I'm just nervous."

"That's a shocker." Conner snorted, rolling his eyes. "Like how asked Artemis on your first date."

Dick laughed. "I remember that. I think I have that recorded somewhere."

"DUDE!" He shrieked, blushing madly. "...You had that recorded? When?"

"Hey, did you forget who taught me?" Dick cackled.

The door opened and Kaldur walked in.

"My apologize, I did not mean to be late my friend."

"Nah, you weren't late at all. You came at the right time," Dick grinned. "Wally was just freaking out."

That cracked a smile from Kaldur. "Do not be nervous, my friend. This is your greatest moment of your life."

"I know...it's just...what if she changes her mind?" Wally had his hands in front of his face. "What if she changes her mind in the last minute and doesn't want to get married with me?"

"Wally," Dick set a firm hand on his best friend's shoulder. "She loves you man and she will always love you. If she put up with you this long, then there's no way in hell is she going to turn her back on you now."

"You really think so?"

"I know so."

Conner shifted his head, listening to something. "Your uncle's coming."

"Wally," Barry poked his head in. "It's time, c'mon, your bride awaits you."

* * *

><p>It was finally time.<p>

Everyone was seated in rows of oak benches. Waiting for the bride to come. In the front of the room Wally shifted around his spot and glanced nervously at the door where Artemis and her Uncle was supposed to walk through. Dick, his best man, gave advices when he needed it. The music changed making him stiff...well, stiffer than he already was. Wally looked up to see Artemis at the door; the breath was stuck in his throat.

His girl, his soon to be wife, was radiating. She had always looked beautiful before, but today was something else. He couldn't find the right words in what he was feeling, all he could say was that she was breath taking. He watched Oliver walk Artemis down the isle. Wally smiled when he took ahold of her hand.

"You look beautiful."

Artemis, behind her veil, blushed.

"Thanks."

"We are gathered here today..."

* * *

><p><strong>Tadah~! An update for Young Justice and watched the episode...I cried. Blue Beatle is his name, right? I love him so much! ...ROY~! DX It tugged my heart string at the state he was in.<strong>


	22. College

22. College

"You okay?" Artemis chuckled walking into the kitchen.

Wally's answer was a groan and he sighed. He leaned back in his chair and away from his school paper. This earned a laugh from his beautiful girlfriend. A smile made its way when Artemis walked over to him and sat on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. Wally pulled her in closer and nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck. He enhaled her intoxicating smell, pine tree and fresh meadow breeze. He sighed and relaxed into her.

"College is hard." He whispered into her skin, making her shiver in pleasure.

"I thought you love a challenge?" Artemis smirked.

"I do and that's why I have you." Wally picked her up bridal style.

She squeaked. "WALLACE! What are you doing?"

"Taking a break!"

"You have a paper you need to write!" She scolded him.

"Eh," he shrugged. "I can write it tomorrow."

He carried her into their room and dropped each other onto the bed. Artemis smiled and laughed at Wally's action. He joined in with her, enjoying the moment. The two were no longer in the superhero business anymore, focusing more on their future, their career other than superhero work. They want a quiet life and continue to enjoy each other's company. The two quiet down and stared into each other's eyes. She reached up and stroked his face. Wally leaned into her hand and kissed her palm.

They really like college, it was fun and normal, but the downside was the amount of homework the professors gave out. Let's not think about that now. The two were going steady, getting their own little home and doing their fair share of work. They even got a dog, it was like they were starting a family. Wouldn't their parents have a field day of having grand kids?

"What did I do to deserve an amazing boyfriend?"

"A lot," he whispered gently to her. "And that's why you deserve an amazing boyfriend. You've been through so much, and I'll be there to support you, Babe."

Artemis burried her face into his chest and listened to her favorite music, his heartbeat.

"I love you, Wally."

"I love you too, Artemis."

"...You're still finishing that mid-term paper tomorrow, I'll make sure of it."

Wally let out a sheepish laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>I got the idea when I watched the new episode of Young Justice. I loved it so much, but Roy! WHY? Why did you have to let yourself go! That godly body! ...Dick's still my favorite character though. I squeal everytime he's on screen. I LOVE YOU~! XD<strong>

**I hope you guys enjoyed it. I imagine it would be something like this when those to are together in college like this.**


	23. Family

23. Family

"Mommy!"

Two married couple who held each other in their arms groaned and nuzzled in closer.

"Our child is calling us."

"No, she's calling you."

"Daddy!"

"And _now_ she's calling for the both of us."

Wally laughed and slowly pulled the cover off of them. He admired her bare skin that she showed and enjoyed how she fit perfectly in his arms. And he just loved that every morning he gets to enjoy this every single day of his life. Wally kissed the top of her head, listening to her sigh.

"We should get up."

"Five more minutes."

"Wally..."

"DADDY!"

Wally sighs. "I'm up, I'm up...okay, let's see what our daughter wants." He lazily smiled down at his wife.

"Sure, just let me put on my clothes and I'll be right down."

"Sure thing," Wally pecked her cheek and got out of bed.

"Daddy!"

Wally was attacked/pounced by his 8 year old daughter, Jennifer Louis West. His daughter had his hair and freckles, but she had her mother's stormy eyes. It was a lovely combination. He still can't believe that he was a dad. Him, Wally West, a dad to a beautiful angel and he was damn proud of it.

"Hey sweety, what's wrong?"

"Today's the day! You promised me that you guys were going to take me to Mount Justice!" Jennifer bounced up and down.

"Oh, I almost forgot about that." Artemis walked in. "So, you ready to meet the great heroes?"

"Yeah!" Jennifer pumped her tiny fists.

"First lets eat something first. Your dad needs nutrients."

"Okay!"

After eating breakfast the West family got dressed and ready to go to Mount Justice. Jennifer definitely took after her father as she can't seem to stop fidgeting and it looked she was...vibrating? But the parents thought it was just the excitement of it all.

Jennifer was bouncing off the walls when they arrived at the cave. She was lost for words when she met the superheroes she only heard in stories or on news. The founding members smiled at the sight of mini-Wally, hell, even the Dark Knight cracked a smile. That's when it happened.

Everyone was enjoying each other's company and chit chatting with others. Jennifer got thirsty and thought abour running to the kitchen to get some water. In a matter of seconds, Jennifer crashed into the founding members with super speed and they fell like...like bowling pins! Everyone present at that moment their jaws dropped in shock and started to panic. Artemis and Wally knew that there might be a chance that some of their children (if they decided to get more) might be meta, but this was too sudden. Although, seeing a panic Batman had been a good side.

* * *

><p><strong>Yup, family! XD<strong>

**I imagine some peaceful moments and loud moments in the West family and I think it's adorable! X3**

**I had trouble coming up with a name for the daughter, so I went with Jennifer instead, do you guys like her?**

**I hope you guys like this chapter. Please, REVIEW~!**


	24. Valentine's Day

24. Valentine's Day

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WALLY WEST!"

Everyone at the cave jumped a foot at the sudden shot that echoed throughout the quiet and peaceful mountain. Robin looked up from the file he was looking through and blinking behind his mask in bewilderment, Conner was rubbing his ears since the scream effected his super hearing, M'gann was tending to her boyfriend while curious about the scream, Kaldur looked up from his training searching where the sound was coming from, Zatanna and Raquel looked up from their talk with a frown on their faces.

A few seconds later Artemis stormed out of the kitchen and was heading straight for the zeta tube, Wally hot on her heel trying to stop her and talk to him.

What had Wally done this time?

"Artemis, wait!"

"Screw you, West!" She snarled. "I'm going home."

"Artemis!" But she already left through the zeta tube. He groaned and rubbed his face.

"What did you do? I never seen her this mad before and that's saying something." Robin walked over to his best friend.

"I don't know! One minute we were talking, she asked what today was and I said no, she suddenly flips out and starts cursing me!"

Everyone blinked at Wally in disbelief. Could...could it be that Wally doesn't remember what today actually really is?

"Wally...you seriously don't know what today is?" Robin asked.

"Not you too!" Wally flailed his arms around.

"Wally, even I remember what today is!" Conner snapped.

"Please don't tell me he's _that_ dense." Raquel face palmed, shaking her head.

"What's everyone going on about?"

"Valentine's day."

Wally looked over to Kaldur.

"Huh?"

Kaldur sighed at the reaction. "Wally, today is Valentine's day."

"It's the first time you and Artemis would have celebrate as a couple, but you managed to screw that up." Robin snorted, crossing his arms.

It took him a minute for the information to sink into his thick skull before he shrieked and ran out of the cave like his life depended on it, which it probably is.

* * *

><p>Artemis was seething with rage, glaring at the blank wall of her room.<p>

Their first year as a couple and their first Valentine's day together and Wally had the gall to forget about it! Out of frustration, she grabbed her pillow and screamed into it, not wanting to bother her mom who was just outside of her room. She flopped back to her bed and sighed, hands on her face.

_Tap tap tap._

It was probably nothing.

_Tap tap tap._

Now Artemis frowned and wondering what the heck that was. She moved from her bed and headed straight for the window. She wasn't expecting her stupid boyfriend to be there on the fire place in front of her window. She had to blink in surprise when to make sure she was seeing right.

"...Can you open the window?" He sheepishly asked.

Her eyes narrowed, but did what she was asked. The minute she opened the window, Artemis turned around and walked away from, her arms firmly crossed.

"Artemis?"

She refused to look at him.

Wally sighed, his shoulder sagging.

"Look, I know I messed up big time by not remembering _our_ first Valentine's together, and all I can say is I'm sorry." Wally walked over to Artemis's bed. "I'm not used to this whole Valentine's thing. I never had to celebrate this holiday and I completely forgot about it. I have to be the most stupidest and horrible boyfriend there ever lived."

Artemis whipped around to yell at him, but she stopped herself when she saw the different items on her bed. A red velvet boxes of chocolate, a banquet of roses, and a stacks of DVDs of her favorite romance movies. Artemis stared at the pile, then at Wally, back to the pile, then back to Wally. The red head scratched the back of his head in a sheepish manner with a small smile.

"...Surprise...?"

"What is all this?"

Wally sighed and walked over to her. "Artemis, just because I forgot about Valentine's day doesn't mean I don't want to spend it with you. I love you Artemis Crock and if you would in doing the honors of spending Valentine's day with me?"

Artemis stared at him. She should be mad at him, but...he was just so dang cute! And sweet...and romantic. Artemis sighed and wrapped her arms around his waist. She heard him sigh with relief as he wrapped his arms around her. Even if it's only been an hour or so, she missed being in his arms.

"Happy Valentine's day, Artemis."

"Happy Valentine's...Baywatch."

Artemis smirked when Wally groaned.

* * *

><p><strong>This hit me like a ton of bricks when I heard Wally and Artemis discussing about their Valentine's. It is so Wally to even think about forgetting Valentine's day...five years in a row! XD<strong>

**Did you guys watched the new YJ episode? I'm watching Blue arguing with the Beatle and thinking, 'That thing has attitude, how does he deal with it?' Seriously, it has serious issue. It's like it's trying to start a war or something.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter.**

**REVIEW~!**


	25. Graduation

25. Graduation

Artemis broke into a grin when the principle called out her boyfriend's name. She and her mother were with Wally's family. Dick and the rest of the team were there to cheer him on as he walked up the stage, a grin on his face as he shook the principle's hand and got his diploma. Some of the other seniors, his friends, were cheering for him. Artemis smiles widen when she his face glowing with sheer joy. She cheered and waved at him as they made eye contact with each other.

"Way to go, Wally." Artemis said as the group made their way to the red head. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

Wally chuckled, his breath tickling her neck sending down a very nice chill down her spine. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Thanks Babe."

"Hey, get a room!" Dick grinned, walking up to them.

"We plan too." Wally grinned right back.

"Oh Wally! I'm so proud of you!" Mary West exclaimed, pulling her arms around her boy.

"Thanks mom." Wally returned the hug.

"I'm proud of you son."

And the compliments and congratulation soon came one after another and Artemis never left his side, not that she could with Wally's arm still around her waist.

"Thanks for coming today, Babe." He whispered in her ears and pecking her cheek.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Artemis sighed and leaned into him. "Now, time for the graduation party."

* * *

><p>Artemis did her best to keep her face straight and serious, but every time she looked down at herself she couldn't help but make a face. Gotham Academy's graduation gown was...ugh, don't get her started on it, just...no. Artemis put that thought aside. Today was a special day for her now. It was now her graduation and a smile finally cracked in place as the principle called her name. She saw them in the audience, her family, friends, and Wally. They all cheered for her.<p>

In a blink of an eye, it was already over and she was making her way towards them. She let out a surprised yelp when Wally picked her up bridal style.

"Congrats Babe! You have now reached adulthood."

"Wally! Put me down!" Artemis laughed.

"Yeah, put her down before you drop her Wally." Dick came over in the same hideous gown, a grin on his face.

"Shut up, Dick." Wally mock glared at him.

"Dick," Bruce Wayne walks over to his ward, pride glowing off of him.

"Bruce! You came!" Dick lit up like a Christmas tree.

While the two chatted away, Wally set Artemis down so she could talk to the team, Ollie, her mother, and surprisingly, her sister.

"What? Just because we're on the opposite side doesn't mean I'm going to miss my own sister's graduation." Jade smirked. It cracked a smile from the blond.

Bruce Wayne was kind enough to let the others have a graduation party at the mansion. Dick and Artemis was having a great time.

"Artemis," Wally called after her. She got rid of the horrendous gown talking with her mother (Jade disappearing to nowhere) and she smiled. "So, how does it feel to finally graduate from high school?"

"Sad and happy at the same time," she truthfully admitted. "But that's all in the past now," she entwined her fingers with his. "I just can't wait for the future."

Wally gave her a toothy grin. "Me too, Babe, me too."

He leaned down and kissed her.

"WEST!"

* * *

><p><strong>CONGRADULATION TO ALL SENIORS WHO FINALLY GRADUATED FROM HIGH SCHOOL!<strong>

**Isn't amazing? ...And sad at the same time? You're happy school is finally over yet you're going to miss the teachers, or the hangout you had at school with your friends, or the pranks you pulled, or the guess games you guys made up during school lunch time. Such a feeling, right?**

**Can you guys guess who yelled in the last part? :D**

**OH! I watched the new episode of YJ. I cried out when I saw Kaldur stab Artemis. I started to swear at one of my beloved characters for killing my FAVORITE character. I gasped in and started to tear only to find it was all...part of the plan? What? WHAT? Kaldur must be going through a lot right now... Poor Kaldur. :C**

**REVIEW!**


	26. Reassurance

26. Reassurance

Artemis packed her stuff; double checking anything if she forgot something. None, she was set to go. From outside of the room, she could hear the television on and Wally was probably watching it, trying to distract himself. She knows, she knows that the plan Nightwing and the rest of them discussed did not bode well with Wally. He didn't want her going back to that life. Wally was afraid for her safety, afraid that she will never let this gig go when she goes back. Wally didn't want her to go and neither did she, but they needed her.

"I'm ready." She tossed the strap on her shoulder and walked out into their leaving room. Wally turned off the television and had on a disapproving look on his face.

"I'm not happy about this."

"As I recall you were wearing the yellow and red just a few weeks ago." She pointed out.

"That was an emergency," Wally's eyes narrowed. "I was needed."

"Well...I'm needed now." Artemis tried reasoning with him.

"He shouldn't need you," Artemis's eyes widen when those words left his mouth. He disliked the idea this much, to the point where he will even blame his own best friend for the mission she was about to go on. This shouldn't happen. "He's my best friend. He knows we're trying to leave the life behind."

"Don't blame Nightwing," she reached out and gently took his face. He held her hand. "The decision was mine."

The two leaned in and kissed each other.

"Babe, you're freaking out over nothing. What could go wrong?" She gave him a reassuring smile.

* * *

><p>Artemis woke up with Wally by her side and she smiled. He gave a weak smile back and gave her hand a gentle squeeze.<p>

"Hey," Wally broke the silence first.

"Hey yourself." Artemis answered. "How did it go?"

"It went well I'm guessing."

"What time is it?"

"3:54"

"It's almost time to meet up with Nightwing and Kaldur."

"Yeah."

The two did not separate from each other in those short moments. Using his speed, Wally got to Bludhaven by 4. The two held hands and held it even tighter when they were discussing the future plans as she is about to infiltrate Black Mantas's group and the Light with Kaldur. This was the hard part. Artemis was not going to see Wally for a long time now that everyone she knows thinks that she is dead. The archer blinked in surprise when Nightwing stepped forward and gave her a necklace.

"Uh, dude, why are you giving bling to my dead girlfriend?" Wally frowned at him.

She mentally chuckled at his possessive voice. She was definitely going to miss that. When the two embraced each other and kissed each other, she surpassed a shudder. She won't be in his arms like this for a long time too; another thing she was going to miss.

"What could go wrong?" She gave him another reassuring smile.

The exchanged a weak laugh.

"Don't say that." Wally caressed her face.

She was going to miss his touch.

They stared into each other's eyes, both worrying about one another and reassuring that they will be fine. A silent conversation that only they know about and could only understand; like Batman and Robin, their wordless exchange spoke volume.

It was time for her to leave with Kaldur, and reluctantly the two broke apart from each other. Artemis waited patiently on the docks with Kaldur by her side. Her stance stiffened at the sight of sub appearing out of the water and opening the door for the two get in. Kaldur and Artemis took a quick glance at each other and wordlessly walked inside. This was it.

What could possibly go wrong?

* * *

><p><strong>Everything, Artemis, everything.<strong>

**I watched the episode again and couldn't help but think...does Dick have a thing for Artemis now? I mean the way he was staring at her and the way he was implying something behind his words. It felt like there was something. Like when Artemis and Nightwing were both having a moment and discussing about the job and he's like "I know what you mean." or something along the lines. Plus, he still has that picture of himself and Artemis on her first day of school in Gotham Academy!**

**I don't know, I might be over thinking this, but there is a chance though. It could happen. Everyone loves Artemis...except for her dad. SCREW YOU LAWRANCE!**

**I'm glad L'gann is finally gone. No offence to L'gann fans out there, but that boy. ARGH! He was rubbing it Conner's face with his relationship with M'gann and he can't even be mature about it. That immature bastard!**

**REVIEW~!**


	27. Funeral

27. Funeral

Wally watched with hard eyes.

He hated to lie to his friends, to his family, and to make them believe that he hates his best friend...partially.

Wally doesn't like how his best friend is risking his girlfriend's life on such a dangerous mission, not to mention what it's putting everyone through. Paula wasn't just weeping, she was grieving over her daughter's death. Ollie was there, holding her and trying his best to comfort the woman while he himself is trying to stop himself from crying. M'gann not only lost her boyfriend but lost her Earth-sister and Conner watched helplessly as his ex-girlfriend wept, and so and so forth. To be short, he hated himself and Dick for this.

The funeral was fake and real at the same time. Artemis was not in the coffin, she was under the water with Kaldur on a mission. This was a fake funeral for him, nothing was real, but the atmosphere was.

Now he was glaring at Dick who stared emotionlessly back.

"This is all your fault!" Wally decked his best friend in the face. Dick made no move to dodge the blow. He could feel his uncle and Mal, holding him back. "If you hadn't asked Artemis to go back to that life, she would have been fine, we would have been fine!"

"I'm sorry," he mumbled.

"Well 'sorry' isn't going to bring back my dead girlfriend." He spat out.

"Wally, calm down." His uncle urged.

"I didn't know what would happen." Dick calmly said, keeping up the act.

"That's right you didn't know, and I was scared of that unknown. We were doing just fine until you came along and had to pull her back in!"

"I didn't mean for it to turn out like this. I didn't know Kaldur would..."

"Shut up!"

Wally shook off the hands and stormed off, away from his family, away from his best friend, away from the crowd. He couldn't take it anymore. The sympathetic and pity looks he got from others. He missed her so much. He missed her voice, her laughter, her smile, he missed everything about her. Artemis may not be dead, but that doens't mean he can handle being away from her for so long.

Wally doesn't like this plan one bit, but if it helps the League, it's fine. But it would be better if she came out alive and safe in his arms again.

The funeral may be a fake, but he can't shake off the feeling that this was an actual funeral; like he said goodbye to her. It feels like shit.

* * *

><p><strong>The aftermath of episode 7 of Young Justice: Invasion.<strong>

**I would think this is what Wally would be feeling. Sorry if this is all over the place. It's like 10 and I don't know why, but I'm so tired sometimes I can't even wake up to let my dog out...eventually he peed in the kitchen floor. Thankfully my parents were asleep while I was cleaning the mess up. I'm so sorry, Maru! DX**

**Hope you guys enjoyed it. :)**

**REVIEW~!**


	28. Baby

28. Baby

Wally was on his job, his civilian job, a police forensic scientist. He was minding his own business and excited as well. It had only been a year when Wally had the nerve to ask Artemis to marry him and she said yes. Now, married and happily living, the two married couple was expecting their first born in less than a month. How time flies by so quickly, and that's saying something coming from him.

The phone in his pocket started to vibrate.

"Hello?" He cheerfully answered.

_"Wally, it's time."_ He heard a breathless Artemis.

"Artemis? You okay? You don't sound so good."

_"Wally, it's _time_."_

"...What?" Was Wally's intelligent reply.

_"The baby's coming."_

A long, _long_ pause.

"WHAT? But you're not due until a month!"

_"I know! But I'm at Central General Hospital right now, Dick and Barry's is with me. Wally...I'm scared."_

"I'll be there ASAP." He hung up the phone.

With a hasty explanation Wally used his super speed to get to the hospital. Making sure nobody noticed him and there were no security cameras where he stopped (can't be too careful) and hurried inside.

"Dick!"

"Wally, dude, you're here." The ebony haired boy sighed with relief.

"Of course I'm here," Wally gave him a weak smile. "Where is she?" He breathlessly asked.

"Inside, she's waiting for you." Dick nodded toward the room.

"Thanks."

"Good luck, Kiddo." Barry smiled.

"Thanks Uncle Barry."

He walked in with Artemis taking deep breaths. Their eyes met together and smiled at each other.

"You're here." She sighed with relief.

"Why is everyone so surprised? I'm the fastest man alive."

"For the fastest man alive, you sure are late all the time."

"Not all the time." Wally scoffed and crossed his arms. He held her hand soon after. "How are you doing?"

"A lot better now that you're here," Artemis smiled. "I didn't want to have the baby without you."

"Babe, you have nothing to worry about." He kissed her forehead.

* * *

><p>He didn't know it would be this tiring, this...scary.<p>

Wally held her hand tightly as the doctors kept ordering her to keep pushing for how long, Wally forgot. He cringed every time Artemis screamed and squeezed his hand, her beautiful face scrunched up and sweating. She looked so tired and in so much pain, but he stayed with her through and through. And finally...

_"Waaaaahhhh!"_

"It's a girl!" The doctor exclaimed.

"Do you hear that?" He asked.

Tears touched her eyes and a tired smile stretched her lips. "Yeah, I hear our baby girl."

"You did good, Babe, you did good."

"I want to see her." Artemis sat up slowly. "May I?"

"Of course," the doctor beamed and handed her.

"Hey baby," Artemis cooed, letting the tears fall from her eyes as she stared into her daughter's beautiful eyes. "You look just like your daddy. Wally, c'mere and hold her."

"I..."

"Don't worry, Wally." Artemis smiled and handed her to him.

He adjusted her in his arms and stared at his daughter. Artemis was right, she did look like him and his heart swelled at the thought, but the breath taking thing was when his daughter finally opened her eyes and stared at him. Stormy eyes, just like Artemis's, and it was beautiful. No words could be told what he was feeling right now as he held his daughter securely in his arms. His throat clogged up and let out a shaky laugh and brought her up to his face as he nuzzled her.

"Hey there, beautiful."

"What are you doing to name her?" A nurse asked.

The two stared at each other and nodded.

"Jennifer Louis West." They said in unison.

Wally smiled down at his daughter. "Welcome to the family."

* * *

><p><strong>Happy moment for the couple after what I put them through during the last two chapter. Yay! Jennifer! If ya'll remember, she was from chapter 23: Family. :D<strong>

**I'm mad...Young Justice: Invasion is going on Hiatus...DX WHYYYYYY?**

**Please, Review? I'm so sad. :C**


	29. Regret

29. Regret

Wally couldn't but glare at his best friend and girlfriend from afar.

Dick Grayson had his arm around Artemis's Crock's waist. The blond had head resting in the crook of Dick's neck while the ebony haired boy leaned in against her head. The two were cuddled into the green couch and watching a movie on TV all the while whispering comments into each others ears and Wally watched this from the entrance with a disgusting feeling in his stomach.

This wasn't fair, she was supposed to be with him, not his best friend. No matter how hard he tried, Wally couldn't help but hate himself and his best friend. Wally was in love with Artemis, but he was stupid enough to push her aside until reality hit him like a ton of bricks. He denied it until there was nothing to deny that Artemis was perfect for him...and he was stupid enough to push her away.

Now, he was forced to watch her be with another man, and that man was his best friend.

Wally didn't want to hate his best friend, there was no reason to. He never went out with Artemis so he had no reason to be mad with her because of 'old feelings', but he did hate him for having something that was supposed to be his.

The stormy eyes should be on green eyes, not blue. His arms should be around her and whisper sweet nothing to her ears, not him. But now, it was too late. He lost her, all because he didn't want to admit anything.

_"I'm sorry Artemis, but I don't feel that way about you."_

_"You've got to be kidding me! Are you that oblivious to your surrounding, Wally?"_

_Wally glared at her. "Artemis, what do you want me to say?"_

_"Say that you love me, it's obvious to our friends and me, why do you have lie to yourself?" Her pretty storm eyes narrowed at him._

_"I'm not lying to myself," Wally growled. "I don't love you."_

_Artemis threw her hands up in the air. "You're unbelievable West!"_

_"Look who's talking, Crock." Wally sneered. "Get this through your head, I. Don't. Love you."_

_Her lips thinned. "...Fine, you jackass, be that way. It was stupid of me to fall for you."_

_She turned around and left._

He watched Artemis shift around, setting her legs onto his lap and he drew her closer.

"Oh! I love this part." Artemis eagerly told him.

"I know," Dick chuckled.

Another nasty twist in his stomach.

"It hurts."

Wally quickly turns around to find Conner standing next to him.

"...Yeah, does...it go away?"

"...No."

Wally sighed and stared at the couple. "I'm stupid...I should've listened to her. She was right and I didn't listen to her...I denied my feelings for her and I lost her."

"You regret it."

Yes, Wally West regrets denying her. He regrets losing Artemis Crock.

Regrets.

* * *

><p><strong>What I think would have happened if Artemis ended up with Dick. They make a nice cute couple, like a side note but I'm all about Waltermis!<strong>

**WALTERMIS 4EVER~!**

**I found out that Young Justice: Invasion will start playing on November...why? :C**

**REVIEW~!**


	30. Coldhearted

30. Coldhearted

Artemis walked into the souviner room and noticed something was added to the collection, a backpack. She remembers about Wally's mission in Seattle, he saved a whole country from Count Vertigo. Artemis smirked at the thought of the red head. For an annoying speedster, he did good in saving a country and a 10 year old girl from dying.

"Hey,"

Speak of the devil.

"Hey yourself, Baywatch. I heard you saved a country _and_ a little girl's life."

Wally let out a chuckle. "Yeah...I did."

Artemis frowned. "What was that pause for?"

"It's just...the event before all of that happened." Wally sighed, almost grimacing at the memory.

The blond archer frowned with concern and put a hand on his shoulder. "Do...you want to talk about it? You don't have to if you don't want to."

"No, it's fine." Wally gave her a weak smile. "During the mission, I was so intent on joining you guys...I didn't really care much about the heart and the mission. And I made the most stupidiest mistake, Vandle Savage was supposed to distract me and he did, he had my attention for 15 whole minutes. 15 minutes were wasted on some guy attacking the troops instead of focusing on the life of a 10 year old girl who was depending on _me_. I got there as soon as I could and the minute I heard that...the girl died just teared me apart. I didn't think so much guilt could weigh down on me." Wally sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "You wouldn't know how much anger I felt when I found out that I was conned.

"I never really liked Vertigo, but finding out that he would kill his own family just for some stupid thron...something inside of me just snapped like a piece of stick. After defeating Vertigo and his goon, I ignored all the pain inside of me and headed straight toward the doctors. I was so relieved when I found out that Queen Perdita was in recovery and all I had to worry about was Vertigo and his damn immunity."

"That's when you figured out a plan to trick Vertigo thinking that his little niece was dead and BAM! Plan was a success and you saved the day." Artemis smiled. "You did good Wally, even if you didn't like it at first, you still finished with your own will."

Now it was Wally's turn to smile. "Thanks Artemis, I'm glad Perdita's fine now."

Artemis leaned in against him. "So, all in all, was this a good birthday or what?"

Wally chuckled. "Definitely the best one I ever had."

"Good," Artemis grinned "That's good to hear."

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter was weak. D:<strong>

**I was inspired by the episode Coldhearted it was a definintely sweet episode about Wally and him being a hero don't you think? And what isn't when he doesn't bask in it with Artemis?**


	31. Rivalry

31. Rivalry

Artemis laughed at Wally's lame joke who in turn grinned at her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in closer and took in a deep scent of her hair. He grabbed her wrist and planted butterfly kisses. Artemis let out a chuckle and used her other hand to turn Wally's head toward her direction and planted a kiss on his lips.

A clear of a throat.

The two frowned and reluctantly broke apart; they turned toward their interrupter.

"Hi Linda." Artemis she unenthusiastically said.

"Artemis," the Asian gave a curt nod and smiled at Wally. "Sorry if I kept you guys waiting."

"It's no problem, Linda." Wally gave her a polite smile.

"You could have taken a little longer." Artemis mumbled quietly so only Wally could hear it. He gently rubbed her thigh to calm her down. It worked...a little.

Linda smiled brightly at Wally; it made the blond want to claw her eyes out.

It was no secret that Linda Park had a huge crush on Wally West, Artemis Crock's boyfriend and didn't bother to hide her trying to flirt with the red head. But Wally didn't budge and didn't flirt back. It was also a no secret that Wally West was head over heels for Artemis Crock and vise versa, but that doesn't mean Wally doesn't want to be civil and be friends with Linda Park. Wally is the only thing to keep the two girls from ripping each other's hair out of their head, but he was sure Artemis would beat the other girl in a matter of seconds; a blood bath, mostly Linda's.

"It's been a while, Linda," Artemis gave her sickly sweet smile. "How is field report going along?"

Linda's gaze reluctantly left Wally's and gave a half-assed smile toward the blond.

"It's going _great_. How is everything with you and Wally?"

The couple glanced at each other. Wally smiled and nodded knowing she had been waiting for this for _so_ long. Artemis smiled, a smug one, but a smile none-the-less. Artemis wrapped her right arm around Wally's left arm and leaned close into him. She smiled even wider when she saw Linda twitch with irritation. The next reaction will be gold. Artemis lifted up her left hand and showed off the simple, yet beautiful, gold ring on her forth finger. Linda's eyes widen and her jaws dropped.

"Wally proposed to me last night and since you're here I thought it would be 'nice' of me to tell you about this."

Hm, who knew having a rival was not a bad idea. But there will be hell to pay if that woman was going to make a move on him.

* * *

><p><strong>Lol! Linda bashing! I don't really know much about Linda but I love putting her here in this chapter. Rivalry, some are bad some are good, like this one. If you won the war you can rub it in someone's face! XD<strong>

**Hope you guys liked it! X3**

**REVIEW~!**


	32. Rivalry 2

32. Rivalry 2

Wally's eyes twitched with irritation.

The couple in front of him was giving him a rash just by looking at them and got on his very last nerve! This was so..._irritating_! He was never the one to be jealous this easily or hate his best friend, but this was an exception.

Wally watched his crush laugh at a joke his best friend said. She threw her head back, eyes closed, and covering her mouth as she laughed while clutching her stomach. Dick grinned at the reaction he got from the blond goddess. Artemis shook her head and gave him a gentle push on the shoulder and said 'dork' to him with a grin of her own.

The three friends were hanging out at a coffee shop. Having a good time and enjoying each other company when Dick was purposely angering Wally with his move on his crush.

The two boys have a crush on their blond friend. Who the hell wouldn't?

Artemis Crock was smart, beautiful, witty, and didn't back down from a fight. She was a real spitfire. The first time Wally met Artemis they fought...a lot. He didn't know why, but something about her just...go on his nerve, but after the whole incident in Bialya he noticed different things about her. How she lights up when she laughs, how smooth her skin looks, how...her body stretches when she excerise or uses her bow. These small things started to make him feel...weird around her. It took a lot of talking to with his uncle and Black Canary that he was in love with Artemis. But, than he found out that his best friend was also in love with her as well.

Not only was he a close friend on the team with her, but they go to the same school; Gotham Academy. Dick Grayson is the type of guy who jokes with her, makes her laugh and feel comfortable. They would share witty remarks with one another. No fighting or shouting at each other's ears off. And when Dick found out about Wally's crush, well, a friendly rivalry started with each other. They would see who can hold her attention the longest, or make her laugh the loudest, or touch her the longest (in a non-harrassing manner).

It wasn't a competition, it was more like who is bold enough to make the first move without getting their ass wiped to the ground.

Wally twitched again when Dick's hand brushed Artemis's cheek when he pushed a strand of hair out of face. Another smug look was shot toward his direction. His smile was definitely straining.

Oh...it's on now.

* * *

><p><strong>Lol! How could I <em>not<em> put Wally and Dick like this. Wally, make the damn move! XD**

**Ugh...I'm so YJ deprived! With Legend of Korra ended I don't have much to hope for in the weekends. At least I can have more time writing the stories...and getting a part time job somewhere.**

**Happy 4th of July everyone! :D**

**REVIWE~!**


	33. Nightmare

33. Nightmare

_She was running, her back was turned and didn't see anything. But Wally, he saw, he saw everything when she couldn't. He stopped breathing, his heart jumped to his throat, his eyes widen in horror, and his mouth was dry. In that blinding instant when Artemis was zapped away by that damn light, it was silent. The silent was deafening and he couldn't handle it. His voice shattered the quiet and still cold air._

_"ARTEMIS!"_

His green eyes flew open and was gasping for air. It took him a while for his mind to adjust what was going on. To see the familiar ceiling of their apartment, the fan that cools them down during the summer, the wooden drawer where they keep their clothes, the mirror, the bathroom, and their bed which they share every night together. Wally lied there, topless and letting the fan cool him down. It was the nightmare, the nightmare that still and always will, haunt him forever. He looks to the side where she slept.

She looked so peaceful, her hair falling flawlessly down her face, and her exposed skin glowed in the moonlight seeping through their window. She was wearing his jersey again. That seemed to be her favorite nightwear everytime they slept, not that he minded or anything. He slowly reached out and brushed the strand of hair out of her face. He cursed his hand, his body, for trembling so hard; the nightmare would do a number on him.

Anger and red. That was all he felt and saw during that moment. It scared him how much he could feel during that moment, but they were not his only emotions. There was saddness, horror, grief, numbness, and most of all disbelief. He didn't know how much Artemis impacted his life. It was like, every turn of the corner in his life, he always saw Artemis somewhere in his life. And to think that she was gone, never to be seen again, never to hold her again, never to...talk to her again it was like an endless nightmare that Wally didn't want to think about it at all. All that mattered was that she was here, with him. But for some reason, that thought didn't calm him down.

He reached out and stroked her soft skin. He shouldn't touch her and wake her up with his shaking his hand, but he couldn't help it. He needed to make sure that she was here, to make sure that she won't disappear on him like the simulation.

Artemis's hand was over his hand, her eyes still closed.

"It's the nightmare again." It wasn't a question, but a statement.

"Yeah," she knew him too well.

"Wally," Artemis opened her eyes and stared into his. "That never happened and it will never happen. I'll always be with you Wally, no matter what happens." She reassured him, like everytime he had that nightmare. "I'll always be your anchor, your rock to help you settle down. Nothing is going to happen to me."

"I know, I know, but...I'm scared." He whispered, he twisted his hand so he could hold her hand. "I don't think I can...imagine a day without you, a life without you. I love you."

"I love you too, Wally, forever and always."

Wally wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in. She wrapped her own arms around him. He inhaled her scent, calming down his humming bird of a heart, and relished the heat coming from her. He listened to her even and calm breathing. He enjoyed the body that fit him perfectly like a puzzle piece.

Artemis will always push his nightmares away, and he would gladly do the same.

* * *

><p><strong>A fluff moment, you guys like it?<strong>

**A moment where Artemis comforts him while Wally is scared stiff that his little beauty will someday go missing. :C**


	34. Pain

34. Pain

Wally was standing in front of a glaring Dick Grayson as he was blocking his way to his house. His best friend had his arm crossed with a hard expression on his face and there was no sign of budging. Not that he would blame him.

"Please let me see her." He desperatly pleaded him.

"No," his answer was stiff and blunt. "Artemis doesn't want to see you right now, not after what you did to her."

Wally flinched at his word, the pervious and unwanted memory coming back to him.

* * *

><p><em>It all happened so fast as Artemis flew out of the door with the most furious look on her face. Bags were in her hands as she stormed toward her car. She threw her bags into the back seat and got into the driver's seat. Wally quickly followed after her with a desperate and panic expression on his face.<em>

_"Artemis, wait, please let me explain!"_

_"Explain _what_ exactly, Wally? What?" She hissed at him with a vicsious glare._

_"I'm sorry, Artemis, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean for any of this to go this far!" He tried to reach for her hand, but she snatched it out of his reach. "I love you, Artemis."_

_"Well that didn't seem to stop you from chewing Linda's face off!"_

_"I know I messed up, I know that I slipped up but it won't happen again." He pleaded her._

_"Oh, you think that's the only thing I know about, the kiss? Well guess what, you bastard, I know hell of a lot more."_

_Dread filled in the pit of his stomach, his green eyes widen in shock and horror. She knew, oh god, she knew._

_"Yeah, that's right, you think I didn't know about your 'late night study', Mr. Secret!" She snapped. "You think I don't know what you two do in bed during the nights you 'slept over' at Barry's house? You think I don't know about your damn secret flirting as the Flash while off camera?" Dammit, tears were starting form in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. "I know, Wally, I've known for a long time."_

_"Then why didn't you say anything?"_

_"Because for some damn reason, I trusted you," she finally let the tears fall, a stab was felt in his heart as he watched her cry. She never cried, not after her mother's death. "Because I don't know why, but I trusted you that you would come clean and stop meeting her behind my back. That you would come back to me and never lie to me again...to never kill me with all the pain you were causing me. But I guess that trust was given to you blindly."_

_"I didn't mean to-I don't-I...don't know what came over me." He lamely replied._

_He really didn't._

_Wally didn't know why he ever cheated on Artemis in the first place. Why the hell did he start to think that Linda Park was attractive in any way like his blond goddess, his partner? He didn't understand why he started to waver, why he started to meet with her during the late night to meet her and stay over her house while doing shameful things while his girlfriend knew about his late night rendevous and causing her so much pain over and over again. He just...didn't know why but he just did it._

_"Artemis," he was desperate to clean his act just for. Just... "Don't leave me."_

_A sharp bitter laugh was all he got from her. "And what do you want me to do? Wait for you to stab me in the back? Forget it,_ West,_ it's over. _We're_ over." And without a single glance back, he watched her go with her car, leaving him alone in_ their _apartment._

* * *

><p>"What you did was stupid," Dick snapped, glaring at him.<p>

"I know," he hung his head low in shame. "How...is she doing?"

"Terrible," Dick answered, his face softening at the thought of Artemis. "She won't talk to anyone but me. She won't answer any calls from Ollie, Dinah, or the girls. She's refusing to eat anything. Artemis is like the walking dead."

Wally closed his eyes, he let out a shaky breath, and his shoulders slouched. "Artemis..."

"Dude, I don't know what came over you, but you break in a way she will be scarred for life." Dick pinched the bridge of his nose. "I like Artemis, I still do even after she quit the team and decided to leave you. I back off because you're my bro. But...after this I don't know if I can actually trust you man. Why would you do that to her, Wally? I thought you loved her."

"I do!" Wally exclaimed, cold ice fear gripping his heart. "I do still lover her."

"Then why did you do it?"

"...I ask myself that every night now."

"I think you should leave, give her time to heal and pick herself up. If she ever saw you she might lose it and break all over again."

Dick turned around and walked back into his own apartment. Before he closed the door, Wally stopped him.

"Wait, Dick, you're not going to..."

"Wally, I may still like her, hell I might even love her, but I'm not shallow enough to move in her. She's already in too much pain as it is."

The door was slammed with a loud bang.

Pain...he was feeling it too.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes! I'm alive and writing again! It's good to be back guys, I missed you guys so much! I'm sorry for not updating this chapter so soon, I was having a writer's block and it would not just go away. And I was writing, well, trying to anyway, write my Legend of Korra fic, but to no avail. It seems like the writing Gods hate me or something.<strong>

**So, I was going through my old fics on my profile. My first fic was actually Like Mother, Like Daughter and realized...wow...I made so much progress when I first started. It was so childish and had so many flaws, I cried.**

**Bad Wally, how could you do that do our super, ultra, fave archer? You bastard!**

**Review~! :)**


	35. Fans

35. Fans

Wally was at his Uncle's house, chilling and hanging out alone in the house. His uncle was working late shift and his aunt was working on a big story so she is also working late. Wally sighed, bored and flipping through the channel with a dull expression. He had no words to explain how bored he was. What did Zatanna say, right, his boredom is bored.

At that moment he stopped at a news channel. They seem to be doing an exclusive on Star City, and live. It was Artemis and Green Arrow. Joy, not like he doesn't see her almost everyday of his life-oh wait! He _does_ see her everyday of his life and now he has to see her on TV too, that's just great.

Wally wouldn't admit it out loud, but...Artemis does have some great moves. Shooting the arrows, dodging the opponents' attack, and the fire in her eyes trying to bring them down. He watched her shoot the arrow down from the roof and zip right down; her feet meeting the target's face. He was knocked out. Artemis, with quick reflex, pulled out another arrow and disarmed the other gun man. Green Arrow had his fair share of action, but for some reason Wally's attention was on Artemis the whole time. Her movement, how her body and muscles would stretch. My God...there must be something wrong with him.

He wanted to turn the channel, but his fingers wouldn't move and his eyes would not avert from the screen; they were glued there. It was over and the press wanted a few words with them. While Green Arrow was being interviewed, Artemis hung back and waited patiently for the interview to be over. An amused smile reached his lips when Artemis rolled her eyes and sighed with relief when Green Arrow finished talking with the reporter. They were about to leave when...

_"I LOVE YOU ARTEMIS!"_

Artemis froze, Green Arrow froze, and Wally froze the minute those words left. The camera swerved to the crowd and saw a teenage boy around 17 or 18 staring at said blond female archer. Her almond, stormy gray eyes were wide with shock and bewilderment while Green Arrow looked down right pissed. He wasn't the only one.

_"Will you go out with me?"_ The crowed cheered at the boy's straight forward question. Artemis looked like she was lost for words.

Oh God, he did _NOT_ just say that.

_"You did not just say that."_ Green Arrow hissed stepping forward. That seemed to have snapped Artemis out of her stupor as she grabbed her mentor's arm and pulled him away.

_"We should go GA, c'mon."_ The two were quickly off-screen, with Green Arrow struggling making it harder for her to pull him out of the scene.

Wally turned off the T.V. and slowly put the remote down with a dazed expression.

It was like...a ephiony or something.

"Hey, Wally...is everything okay?"

His uncle was back, but right now nothing was processing through his head, too deep in his own thought. Barry was probably frowning at him in concern with the lack of response he was getting from his nephew.

It never occurred to Wally that...Artemis might have...fans.

For some reason, dread started to fill in the pit of his stomach. Wally stood up abruptly, making Barry jump back in surprise by the sudden movement. Wally quickly strode over to the computer and went to the all mighty Google.

"Wally?"

"It's nothing, Uncle Barry, I just realized I need to finish a project that's due in three days." Wally gave him a sheepish grin.

Barry shook his head with an amused smile. "You should be more responsible kid. Remember, homework first before hero business. I don't your mother's wrath upon me." He joked.

"Ha...yeah." Wally nervously typed in Artemis as Green Arrow's protegé. And by God, his nightmare was coming true. Nearly over 500 hits of Artemis fan clubs and sites; the news gets better. The boy on T.V. was president of nearly all the sites here. Antisocial much? He didn't know why, but his unnerved him to no end and...possibly jealousy? Why the hell was he feeling jealous of a girl he hates, why the hell did he feel so overprotective of a girl he argues all the damn time and try to slaughter each others throats? It just doesn't make any sense! But, right now that wasn't the deal.

Picking up his phone, he dialed _his_ number.

"Hey it's me, Dick."

* * *

><p>Dick shut his phone off with an amused smirk on his face. For a smart guy, Wally was sure slow as hell.<p>

"Something funny?" Bruce walked in, noticing his son's sudden eerie smirk on his face...it kind of resembled the Joker's and it unnerved him.

"Oh nothing much. Hey, I'm going to Central over to Wally's, then we're going to Star City to stalk Artemis's number fan." He grinned.

Bruce's brows shot up, but he smiled all at the same time.

"Finally?"

"Not even close."

Bruce shook his head. "My God, he's slow."

"For the fastest kid alive." Dick snorted and got into gear.

* * *

><p><strong>DONE~!<strong>

**Since the last one was extremely disappearing I did this. I mean c'mon! Artemis is a really attractive girl, it would be unacceptable for her to _not_ have any fan clubs and not gave guys drool over the sexy blond archer. And by how I see it, Wally would figure it out that way and react that way. Now if only our favorite Robin can manage to get them together without pulling too much strings.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed it.**

**REVIEW! ...Or the Slender-man will get you. B)**


	36. Slender

36. Slender

"No."

"Come on!"

"No."

"Please?"

"Rob, I said no." Artemis snapped, crossing her arms.

"Come on! Just one game!" The 13 year old begged.

"Robin, I'm busy tonight. I gotta train with Green Arrow and go back home to help my mom out with chores."

"Just. One. Game!"

"My _God_ you are relentless!"

Robin, the Boy Wonder, has been bugging the hell out of her to play the horror game that recently everyone's been talking about; Slender. Now, all of you know that Artemis was a Crock, and Crocks are never afraid of anything...even if they are afraid they're too prideful to admit it at all. Right now, Artemis Crock was currently in this situation. She never played the game, but she knows that it's a horror game and Artemis despises horror; now Boy _Blunder_ cornered her and kept asking non-stop to play the game with him.

"If you say yes I will stop!"

"No!" Artemis exclaimed. "For the love of-I can't play today, Rob. Why don't you ask Wally?"

"I did, and I asked everyone else and they are willing to join, now _pleeeeaaasssssee_?" Uh-oh, Robin was beginning to pout, not good.

"FINE! Just one stupid game and I'm out, you got that?" Artemis snapped.

"Okay! C'mon!"

Robin dragged the blond archer into the training area where the others were waiting for the two.

"He got you too?" Wally asked.

"He wouldn't stop! Damn persistent bird." Artemis grumbled. "Okay, how are we going to play this?"

Robin pulled straws from his pocket. "Okay, each one of us is going to pull a straw. The person who goes first is the one who draws the shortest straw."

Conner frowned. "Where did you get that idea?"

Robin shrugged. "A T.V. show, but that's not important right now. Okay guys, pick."

The world seems to just...hate her right now. Everyone picked the straws, everyone examined their sraws...Artemis's straw was the shortest one. Damn it all!

"Great," Artemis sarcastically said. "Just what I wanted to do."

"Okay, you ready Artemis?" Robin grinned as he started up the game.

"Not really," she grumbled to herself and stepped forward. She took deep breaths as the word _Slender_ appeared on screen. Well...let the games begin.

**Five minutes into the game...**

"HOLY SHIT HE'S RIGHT BEHIND YOU!" Wally screeched (manly, mind you).

"WHERE? I CAN'T SEE HIM!" Artemis's eyes darted everywhere.

"OH MY GOD, ARTEMIS, RUN! THE STATIC!" M'gann clutched Artemis's shoulder as she watched in terror.

"GOD DAMN THAT BASTARD! I ONLY HAVE 4 NOTES!" Artemis exclaimed.

"I...honestly did not believe this game would be so...intense." Kaldur said as he nervously watched his teammate play the game.

"The music isn't helping either." Conner grimaced.

"Tell me about it." Robin chuckled, enjoying his teammates' distress over the game.

"WHAT'S WITH THIS GUY'S PROBLEM?!" Artemis exclaimed again as she narrowly missed yet another encounter with the Slender-man. "DAMMIT ROBIN! HOW DID I LET YOU TALK ME INTO THIS SHIT?!"

Robin chuckled and said nothing.

"DAMMIT! HE GOT ME!" She could feel her heart pounding away against her chest from all the excitement and terror it was feeling. "I...am never playing Slender...again!"

* * *

><p>It was night and everyone was asleep in the cave...almost everyon that is. Artemis was still awake. Every bump in the night was scaring the crap loads out of her. This was so not cool. The damn game shook her up pretty good, and now she couldn't sleep at all. She needed to distract something or the Slender-man image will keep popping in her mind making her scared of every shadow in her room. Artemis walked out of her room, her eyes darting everywhere with goosebumps rising on her arms. Artemis mentally grumbled and cursed Robin for her current situation.<p>

She froze at the sudden sound of rustling in the kitchen. Her heart pace started to race as fear and adrenaline started to pump through her veins. She slowly, oh so slowly, flicked the lights on. A fiery red messy hair met her eyes.

"Dammit Wally! What are you doing here?"

Wally, his mouth full of food, swallowed. "I could...ask you the same thing..." He trailed off.

"...You couldn't sleep." She stated.

"Yeah...you too?" Wally sheepishly smiled.

"It's Robin's fault, the little troll."

"I agree with you." Wally chuckled. "..."

"..."

"Uh...want me to make you some tea?"

"Tea?"

"Aunt Iris would boil some for me when I have nightmares, it calms down the nerve." He said, a tinge of blush on his cheeks.

Artemis smiled at the sight. "Tea sounds nice."

Maybe playing the game wasn't so bad, but one thing was for sure.

"I am never playing Slender again."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, I had to do it. It was too tempting! With all the Slender going around YouTube...I lost to temptation! XDDD Did you guys saw the trailer for YJ Invasion? I saw Artemis...as Tigress...WITH SLADE, or Deathstroke, which ever floats your boat. I might hate L'gann, but I don't want him to die, I...hope he comes out okay. I still think M'gann's a bitch for doing that to Conner.<strong>

**I hope you guys like it. :)**

**Review!**


	37. Manly Giggle

37. Manly Giggle

Wally was asleep, his head on Artemis's lap, and Artemis was reading a book. Artemis took her eyes off of her book and glanced down at her boyfriend who was sleeping peacefully on her lap. A smile touched her lips and set the book aside to stare down at Wally...in a non-creepy way mind you. She sighed and ran her hand through his hair. His red hair, it didn't seem like it, was very soft and nice to feel in the finger tips.

Wally sighed and moaned, and leaned into her hand making her smile widen at his unconscious reaction. Liking his reaction, she continued to run her hand through his hair, but then something interesting happened.

Wally...giggled...like a girl.

Artemis blinked a few times and paused motion for a moment to stare down at her boyfriend in bewilderment. Did...did you really just did what she think he did? Wally was frowning at the lack of her hand motion through his hair. Artemis started to run her hand through his hair again. Wally sighed and moaned again, leaning into her hand like he did before. Artemis was about to shrug it off and continue when Wally giggled again. The archer stopped again a little less surprised and feeling amused by this new found discovery. If she had known about Wally's little...reaction to this she would have done this a long time ago.

A full wide blown grin appeared on her lips as she struggled not to laugh.

Wally chose this moment to wake up.

"Babe? What's wrong?" He groggily asked.

"Oh nothing," she innoccently tilted her head with a Joker like smile. "I just found out something new today while you were asleep."

Wally blinked a few times, staring at her, confused. "What is that?"

"You giggle when I run my hand through your hair."

"I do not giggle." Wally quickly denied.

"Yeah, you do, Wally." To prove her point she started to run her hand through his hair again.

Just like the first two time, Wally sighed and moaned, leaning into her hand liking the feeling of her hand on his head when suddenly, a giggle escaped his lips. His eyes that were closed flew open in shock.

"Did I-"

"Yup."

"But I wouldn't-"

"Denial Wally, you giggle when I do run my hand through your hair."

"...But I'm manly!" Wally exclaimed/whined at her.

"Who giggles with joy from my hand that runs through your scalp." Artemis smirked and ran her hand through his hair again.

"...I'm still manly," he said before another giggle escaped his lips.

"Sure you are."

* * *

><p><strong>A very short chapter for this one, but I still like how it turned out. Don't you agree? Fluff, you gotta love them. I don't know if Wally does giggle when people do that, but I think that it is an adorable quirk and Artemis will have a fun time teasing him and enjoying the moment.<strong>

**What did you think about this chapter? Review and tell me what you guys thought. :)**


	38. Spitfire

**Okay, I have been getting few, I mean, _few_ complaints about chapter 34: Pain where Wally cheats on Artemis and fans of Wally are upset that I made him into that character. And I am here to apologize if I had offended you in ANY way possible. But guys, this is _FAN_fiction. There is a reason why it is called that. I mean, I'm not trying to be rude or anything, but it's fanfiction, we can write and create how a story can go. It was like an experiment for me on how I write this, so sorry!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>38. <span>Spitfire<span>

Really, she didn't know why or how she got into this situation, but she's in this situation. Artemis was making both her and Wally some sandwich while working on their homework. They were in complete silence as they were doing what they were supposed to do. Wally stopped scribbling on his paper and started to space off he's pencil tapping the table. After a few minutes Artemis glanced over her shoulder to see what he was up to; Wally was staring blankly at the ceiling and leaning back against his chair. She raised a brow.

"Is everything alright Wally?" She asked, squirting mustard on his bread.

"Yeah, just thinking..." He trailed off.

"Well that's not good," she teased. Wally frowned and pouted at her.

"Very funny, Arty, but I've been really thinking...it kind of gets lonely here, doesn't it?" Wally examined their apartment. "I mean, sure, the team would visit often and we would talk, but they don't stay here forever."

Artemis stopped what she was doing and walked over to her. "And? What's wrong, Wally?"

"I've been thinking," he said again. "How about we get a dog?"

The blond Vietnamese blinked. "...Come again?"

"You heard me right, Artemis, let's get a dog." He smiled at her.

"Wally..." She sighed. "I don't think getting a dog right now is a good idea. A dog is a lot of responsibility." She sounded like a mom talking to her child about getting their first pet.

"But Artemis," Wally started to whine, oh god. "I thought you liked dogs!"

No, she didn't like dogs, she loved dogs. She adored them to death, but getting a dog right now during their first of their college semester didn't seem like a good idea, and...wait a minute. Artemis's thoughtful expression turned sour and into a scowl.

"Wally...is there a dog in our house?"

Wally flinched.

"Well..." He dragged out.

"Wally! You bought a dog without my premission!?" Artemis hissed.

"No! I didn't bought him, I found him, there is a difference." He sheepishly grinned.

"...You found him?"

Wally nodded enthusiactically. "He was all alone in the cardboard box, I couldn't exactly leave him there...it didn't feel right." He mumbled.

Artemis stared at her boyfriend for a few minutes, her mind whirring on how to deal with this. After a few more seconds she sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Where's the dog?"

He perked up and zoomed out of there. He walked back in later with a blue bundle, clutching it close to his chest. He walked up to her and handed it over to her. Artemis gingerly took it from him and peered inside the bundle. It was a small white...boxer, she think it's a boxer, was sleeping in the warmth the blanket was providing. He looked a few years old, probably out in the street for quite some time now. Artemis sighed again.

"...Fine, we can keep him," Wally rejoiced. "_But_ we're going to have to take turns in taking care of him, got it?"

"Of course, Babe, you can count on me."

"So, did you come up with a name for him?"

"Yup," he popped the P. "How about Spitfire?"

Artemis looked at him, confused. "Spitfire? Why Spitfire?"

He had on a mysterious smile, a smile in which she rarely gets to see. "Oh, just a reason."

* * *

><p><strong>I think this is how it went when they got their dog Spitfire...at least, that <em>is<em> his name, right? Sorry for the lack of update guys I have been working on one of my other story, it's an Anime/Manga version. But nobody seems to like it, oh well. I hope you guys liked this.**

**REVIEW~! :D**


	39. Unreachable

39. Unreachable

Artemis looked into the mirror.

Alone in her room inside the submarine, she was in the bathroom staring at herself for what seemed like hours. Nobody bothers her when she's alone in her room (except for Kaldur), it has perks in being Kaldur's right hand man. It was hours of training with the new recruits, briefing with them and basically following around Kaldur and keeping up the act of a villain. It itched her like a bad rash when she was near them. Before quitting the Team to live a normal life she became so used to being a hero. Loved that she get's to stop the bad guys like her father and now...now switching sides and being surrounded the people she would put them behind bars felt ironic now. She could handle being with them, it was rare for her to be locked up in this room alone. Now, what made her to lock herself away from the outside?

She met her father today.

It felt suffocating to be in the same room with him, to be near him, to even breath the same air with him, but that wasn't what drove her into the room; it was the way he acted toward Kaldur.

_Kaldur had his helmet on as he briefed the crew of their next plan, Artemis behind him as Tigress with a stoic expression on her face. The metal hatch opened with a bang and all eyes were on the new comer, Sportmaster. Artemis's throat went dry at the sight of him. Thousands of question floated through her head. What was he doing here? Wasn't he supposed to be Paris? What does he want? Anger was rolling off of him, but this anger felt different than the ones she felt when she was little. It felt heavier, thicker, more dangerous, and all of it was directed at Kaldur._

_Knowing that Sportsmaster would not wait until the briefing was over Kaldur dismissed everybody. Artemis crossed her arms when his eyes landed on her._

_"Leave," her father said softly, danger rolling off it._

_"She stays," Kaldur said._

_"Fine," he scoffed. "As long as I make myself clear between me and you."_

_Artemis stand by warily._

_"So, I heard what you did on your last mission. Met up with your Junior Leaguers and also heard my daughter was back. You..._you_ stabbed her with your own hand right. In. The chest,"__ he pointed out with his thumb, his voice growing darker. "You stabbed my baby girl, killed her without a moment of hesitation." And in a blink of an eye he had Kaldur pinned to wall. Artemis quickly reacted, pulling out her cross bow and aimed it at him, but he ignored her and continued to talk. "Listen here boy and listen close, the minute I see any disloyalty coming from you I have a knife with your name on it." He hissed and shoved him down to the ground. Artemis and Kaldur watched him leave. He paused in his step and Artemis quickly tensed up, getting ready to attack. "You should know I'm not the only one after your head, be on your toes. I don't want to lose my chance in slaughtering you."_

_He left after that._

* * *

><p>Artemis never expected her dad to have such a reaction to her death like that. She always saw him as a cold hearted man who didn't give a damn about his family, only got what he wanted either by force or persuasian. Never had she ever seen her dad this angry over his daughter. She only remembered the harsh words, the stinging pain, his mocking laugh...those things stood out most in her memories of her dad.<p>

She was confused. So confused and wondered if this was a good idea in the first place. Was it smart to have accepted this dangerous mission? It was cold and lonely here. Kaldur might have been there but they were undercover, they can't let their cover be blown because of her. She missed her Wally. His husky laugh, his warm embrace, his soft and tender kiss, his eyes that made her feel safe...his smile. But Artemis was a thousand miles below the ocean water and he was thousand of miles away on land.

Artemis knew the mission was going to be hard, but it was unbearable to away from her Wally, her speedster, her home.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope this wasn't too short, but I can't really concentrate with Young Justice coming up with a new episode TOMORROW. Did you see the clips? Did you see the caps online? JASON~! D: And did you see Jade's expression? Shits going down, Kaldur, watch out bro~! OMG! My inner fangirl is about to break out! Urgh! They should really stop going on Hiatus and leave us hanging. :**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this, REVIEW~!**


	40. Never Letting Go

40. Never Letting Go

Artemis was back in Palo Alto, back in their apartment safe and sound. She was back with Wally in the warm cozy house, not some submarine with hard metal walls that felt more like prison then what it was attended to be. The atmosphere felt cold and suffocating, it felt lonely to be there and hard to keep up with the act. It was hard to lie to her friends and family of her death and to be away from Wally. It was nice to be back in the surface world.

Her once tanned skin was a lighter color from the lack of sun she got during her time in the mission, not to mention there were fresh bruises from the final battle with the Light. Deathstroke took an interest in her, so far as even trying to recruit her as his apprentice; he does not take betrayal kindly. During the whole confrontation Wally never left her side, protecting her and fighting with her. A lot of things were explained once the exhausting battle was over. The original Team members were not happy with the secret Aqualad, Nightwing, Wally, and Artemis were keeping, but they weren't complaining about it. Artemis was alive, La'gann was back safe and sound, and the Light was finally defeated.

All in all, it was a long 3 weeks of getting familiarized with her old surroundings. She visited her mother every week after getting scolded for hours for all the crap the four pulled through, babysitting Lian whenever the parent needed 'alone' time, reassuring Ollie that he was not a screw up, and staying close to Wally at all times.

It felt nice to be back with Wally and more then glad keep Linda Park at bay.

Now, now she was in bed with Wally's arms wrapped securely around her waist. It was 5 minutes after 12, luckily there was no classes they needed to attend to. They could just stay in bed with each other and no interruption. This was home, where ever Wally was that place was home. Artemis sighed and snuggled into his chest, listening to his steady heartbeat.

"Morning, Beautiful." He mumbled.

"Sorry, did I wake you?"

"Nah, I was already awake, just soaking in this moment." He smiled against her head.

"Me too," she smiled as well. "It's nice to be back."

"It's nice to _have_ you back." He said. "It was so lonely without you here, Nelson definitely missed you, not to mention Linda was a bit too clingy for my liking." He shuddered against her.

"Don't worry, Babe, I'll protect you." She teased giving him a quick peck.

"My hero," laughed Wally.

"We should get up." She finally said, albeit reluctantly.

"Don't wanna," he mumbled.

"Wally, it's already 10 past noon, aren't you hungry? You didn't eat any breakfast yet." Artemis frowned at him.

"I'm fine," he reasoned. "I just want to stay like this a little longer. We rarely get any enough time alone with all the things going on the last 3 weeks."

"Yeah, I suppose so," Artemis noticed his arms tightening around her. "Wally?"

"I love you," he suddenly whispered.

A soft smile touched her lips. She reached up caressed his cheek. "I love you too Wally."

"I'm never letting you go, I don't like it when you're not here."

"Me too. I promise Wally, I'm never letting go too."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if this is a bit lame and too short, I'm having a Writer's Block. Damn.<strong>

**Some bonding moment with those two after _months_ of being away from each other. If you found your soulmate and your away like this, then yeah, it would hurt you like hell. I wish I found my soulmate soon. :(**

**I hoped you guys like this, I tried my best in writing this and forcing my through Writer's Block. Review please.**


	41. A Shoulder to Cry On

41. A shoulder to cry on

Artemis stared blankly at the city before her. The sun was setting creating an orange hue in the sky, a beautiful sight but it clashed with the mood she was feeling right now. Her hair was down not in their usual tight ponytail. Her arms were wrapped around her legs with her face buried between them; she sat there all by herself. The wind blew, her hair blowing with the gentle breeze of the air. Artemis held herself tighter.

She was on the roof, the roof where she and her mother would sometimes come up to watch the sunset, even after her legs were in no longer in use Paula found a way to the roof with her daughter and just watch. A peaceful moment the two Crocks both loved, it was like another world for them to relax in while the other world was too busy to stop and enjoy themselves. They would sit here for hours until the sunsets or sometimes stay here even after the sun went down, just enjoying the world, forgetting the harsh reality just for a moment. Artemis peeked over her arm staring at the empty spot where her mother used to sit, but no more.

No more will she hear her mother's soft breathing or lullybys that helped her to sleep. No more will she hear her laugh at the stories they would share. No more will she be there to soothe her pain away. No more will se be able to make her laugh or smile. No more will the apartment they live in feel cozy anymore, just the emptyness will scream and claw at her. There will no longer be the smell of home cooked meals in her home, no sounds of squeaks of wheels of a wheelchair; only memories, happy memories where it will only cause her so much pain. Tears started to gather in her eyes.

"Artemis."

His voice made her turn away from him, not wanting to look at him especially in this kind of state.

"W-what do you want, Wally?" She weakly asked.

"It's going to get cold, let's go inside." Wally said.

Artemis shook her head. "I don't want to."

"Don't be so stubborn, you're going to catch a cold. Artemis, let's go-"

"I said I don't want to!" She snapped at him. "It's going to be colder in there than it is out here."

Wally walked closer to her. "Artemis, your mother passed away, I get that but-"

"You get it? You _get_ it?" Artemis faced him this time, tears streaming down her face. "You don't get anything, Wally. My mom is dead and I'm all alone in my own home. You who have a mom, a dad, an uncle...you have a whole family you could always go back to, but not me! My dad is a criminal and in jail not to mention my sister being associated with a group of assassins, my mom was the only thing I had..." Artemis was hating herself. She felt so vulnerable, a feeling she hated ever since she was little thanks to her dad, but she can't help it. Not right now. "You have no idea what I'm feeling."

"...You're right. I have no idea what you're feeling or going through, but that doesn't mean you're alone. Artemis, you have the Team, the League, and me." Wally walked over to her. "Artemis, I will never leave you." He pulled the stiff blond into an embrace.

She stood still for a while, then her whole body started to tremble, and her shaky hands gripped his shirt tightly.

"It's just not fair! Why did she have to go?!"

"I don't know, Artemis."

Wally said nothing, only rubbed her back and hugged her. Her head was on his shoulder, an automatic responce everytime they would embrace with one another, but this was different. Wally held his girlfriend tightly and comforted her as best as he could. Artemis was thankful for him. Wally was always there. When she found out about her mother's death, when she was planning the funeral, at the funeral, and even now he never left her alone. It was nice to have a shoulder to cry on.

* * *

><p><strong>Part 2 (speical)<strong>

Wally stared blankly at the tombstone in front of him.

He wasn't paying attention to anything around him, not anymore. It was like his world was crashing down around him. He wasn't fast enough, he was too slow. How ironic, the fastest kid alive was slow? Yeah, he slow, he wasn't like his uncle, the fastest man alive. His uncle, the Flash, has more experience than his protege. Wally couldn't do anything to save his own uncle from a doom's day device.

The funeral was over, everyone left leaving Wally alone in front of the grave. The wind blew, the dark cloud covered the sun making the atmosphere gloomy, matching his mood. His hands were clenched tightly into fists. His friends and family knew he needed some alone time, they knew he was going through a tough time, and didn't want to be so overbearing. Wally closed his eyes and took deep breaths.

He doesn't really want to believe that his uncle was dead. He held onto that thought until the explosion, thinking that he would come back no matter what, because he always does. But this time...this time he didn't come back leaving him alone, waiting.

It wasn't fair.

A familiar warm hand touched his hand. He looked at Artemis with the same blank expression. Her brows were furrowed together, her face looked soft, but it was her eyes that spoke volumes. The eyes that says more then words combined, the same look Dick had when comforting him the best he could. The storm gray eyes that he loved comforted him right this moment.

_I understand._

The mask broke. He buried his face into her shoulder, bringing her into an embrace. She wrapped her arms around him, soothing him. His whole body shook, a broken sob escaping him, but he didn't care at the moment. He just needed a shoulder to cry on.

* * *

><p><strong>ARGH~! I'm done! Yay! Sorry for the lack of update you guys, college and stuff's been happening. Yeah, my excuse is to blame school. Lol. So I made it a bit longer than the last one.<strong>

**I watched the episode where M'gann confronted Kaldur and just...mind blasted him finding out their little secret. I was like "YOU BITCH!" I know that she didn't know, but she's been abusing her powers, that's not the M'gann we knew and loved! I saw the mistrust and wary look Artemis gave to M'gann it was just, ugh, Young Justice...Why you pull on my emotions? I'm mad that they didn't update YJ last Saturday, what gives? Did I miss something that I didn't know about?**

**Anyway, Review please! :)**


	42. Happiness

42. Happiness

Artemis was pissed. No, she was seething. No, there were no words what she was feeling right now. The reason why she was angry beyond words? She was having the worst day of her life! Let's go to the morning.

The blond archer woke up late, and she means really late. She didn't even have time to eat breakfast if she wanted to get ready and catch the bus on time to get to school. So, Artemis had to go in the morning without breakfast keeping her hungry and tired. Tired because she had late night work to finish getting a few hours sleep, thus being late and being late for class. Her teacher gave her hell. She got detention for an entire week.

Next was lunch, she was with her usual friends, Dick and Barbara, and eating her lunch when of the 'popular' girls came up to them. She does not want to get too much into it, nowing that if she starts remembering the conversation again it would worsen her mood. In short, the girls didn't really like how she was chummy with Dick Grayson, ward of Bruce Wayne, and how someone as poor as her had not rights to be here and other hurtful stuff. Barbara quickly snapped at the girls while Dick was trying to calm her down all at the same time glaring at them. Artemis's already pent up anger just added on.

During class, her teacher was picking on her to know all the answers; she knew the answers to most, but the answers she did get wrong her teacher had this damn smug look across his face that she wanted to punch off.

After school...she missed her bus, she had to walk home which was miles away from the pristine Gotham Academy.

Artemis came home, tired, sweaty, and just...angry! Not to mention she had a tone of homework to do and she was in no mood to work on any of her homework with the mood she's in. Grabbing her lap top and turning it on, she went to Skype, hoping one of her friends were on. It seemed like the world didn't hate her that much; Wally was on. He seemed to have noticed her first and messaged her before she could.

_"Hey Babe, how are things?"_

Artemis sighed. _"Not good, I've been having a really bad day."_ She typed. _"I mean what irked me the most was-"_

_"Actually, can I call you instead? It will be much easier."_

Artemis couldn't help but pout. She clicked the incoming call when-

_"HELLO MY TALENTED AND BEAUTIFUL ARCHER~!"_ Wally's face was upclose into the cam his face bright and comical, with that stupid grin on his face.

She couldn't help it, Artemis threw her head back and laughed out loud while clutching her stomach. "Oh god no! Stop! Ha ha ha!"

_"So, Beautiful, what did you want to rant about?"_ He asked with a gentle smile on his face, his gaze softened as she laughed.

She wiped the tears off her face and sighed happily. Her chin rested on her palm and closed her eyes. "Hm...I can't remember," she replied. "It can't have been too important."

* * *

><p><strong>I'M ALIVE~! AHHHHHH~! I SHOULDN'T BE DOING THIS WHILE I HAVE TO TAKE MY FINALES NEXT WEEK, BAD DoV!<strong>

**But besides that how are you guys? :D**

**This coversation was actually from a real life made into a mini-comic. Their pen names are Endling and Zombiesmile. This comic was made by Zombiesmile, telling the people how her boyfriend makes her laugh and make her all feel better. Their both on deviantart. That comic inspired me too make this chapter. All credit goes to Zombiesmile, I hope you guys enjoyed it. :)**


	43. Texting

43. Texting

Artemis groaned when her phone buzzed beside her nightstand. It was too early in the damn morning for someone to text her. She checked the time. It read 10...okay, it was early the way _she_ sees it. Grabbing her phone she flippedi t open. It was a text.

_Morning Sunshine. :)_

She couldn't help but smile. Of course it was Wally, even if it was too early in the morning he had this effect where she just can't be mad at him.

**_You're up early. You usally wake up at 1 in the afternoon._**

_Yea, but I miss you._

**_You know, men who misses their lover actually call, not text._**

_Sorry, babe, but I don't want u 2 hear my voice._

Artemis frowned. **_Why not?_**

_I'm sick, my voice sounds terrible. :(_

**_Do u want me to come over? It's the weekend but I know Barry and Iris r at work so they r not taking care of u._**

_Nah, it's fine. Talking 2 u makes me feel better._

**_Ur such a dork._**

_Hey, I'm your dork, Babe. ;)_

Artemis laughed and shook her head.

**_Yup, my dork, no one elses. Mine 4ever._**

_No. _Artemis frowned at his response._ 5ever, more than 4ever._

"Idiot," Artemis whispered, but a smile touched her lips and kissed the screen. "5ever."

* * *

><p>The blond internally groaned as the teacher went on and on about the Civil War and the great Gettysburg battle. She wanted this day to end! But, it wasn't even lunch and she was stuck here for another...15 minutes. Artemis scowled at the bored only half paying attention. The phone in her pocket vibrated.<p>

_Hi :) -Wally_

An amused smile touched her lips. She looked up, making sure the teacher was busy before replying.

**_Hey, what's up?_**

_Nothing much, I'm in chemistry._

**_At least u get to be in ur fav class. I'm stuck in history. B(_**

_I'm sorry, Babe. Here I will make u feel better, hold on._

Artemis had to wait for a couple of minutes before she got her text from Wally. It was a picture. Opening it she nearly laughed, but she quickly smacked her hands across her mouth to muffle the laughter. It was Wally's face up close on the screen making a comical kissy face. His lips pursed out too much, his eyes scrunched up tight and brows knitted together.

**_LOL! WTH?! XD_**

_I had to excuse myself to the bathroom, but I didnt realize that the janitor was there. ._.;;;_

**_U idiot. _**Just then the bell rang. **_Thank god! Lunch!_**

_Aw~! Lucky, I have to wait for another hour. :(_

**_Sorry Babe._**

Artemis entered the cafetria and got in line. There was one good thing about being in Gotham Academy, the food. Today's lunch was steak, baked potatoe, a salad, and cheese cake. Artemis made a bee line for her usual table with Dick and Barbara waiting for her. An idea struck her; pulling out her phone, she took a picture of her lunch and send it to Wally.

Not a minute later,

_Whoa~, who is that sexy thing? :O_

**_Hey, don't u go n cheating on me with the steak._**

_No promises. ;D_

Artemis laughed. **_Thanks._**

_For what?_

**_Giving me a boost of energy, I needed it. It's like u knew somehow._**

_For u Babe, I know everything._

* * *

><p><strong>Before...<strong>

Dick was taking notes Mr. Davis went on about his lecture of Civil War and out in the corner of his eyes he saw Artemis struggling to pay attention. He agrees with her, the way Mr. Davis teaches this class is terribly boring. His phone started to vibrate, Wally.

_Hey, Dick._

**What?**

_What's Artemis doing?_

**...Why? :I**

_Just because._

**Dude, that's not a reason. U can just text her.**

_Yeah, but still...please? C:_

Dick sighs. **She's having trouble paying attention in class.**

_Oh! Than I can go cheer her up!_

**...Was that the whole reason u texted me? To know Artemis's mood? I'm whelmed. B(**

_Hey! She's a hard person to read! :/_

* * *

><p><strong>And Fin! There you guys have it, another chapter of Moments, hopez u guyz likez it. C:<strong>

**REVIEW!**


	44. Home

44. Home

It was finally over.

The Light and their Partner was defeated, G. Gordon Godfrey was out of air and finally shuts up after so many views have dropped, not to mention his rant was getting on everyone's nerve. The Justice League cleared their name becoming no longer wanted by the galaxy, and the runaways were finally able to go back home while the Team gained a few new members from all of this.

Eventually, Nightwing's plan had to come into the light (no pun intended). Everyone, except for M'gann, were shocked to find Artemis alive, Kaldur still on their side, and that this plan has been going on behind the Team's back was hurtful. Nobody could say a word when everything was revealed, they just stood there stone still, and didn't know what to do. It was Zatanna breaking out of her stupor, she ran up to the blond and gave her a furious bear hug. Conner was to react next by punching both Nightwing _and_ Kuldar, before giving Artemis a hug. Soon everyone was either crying or ranting; glad that Artemis was safe and angry that their Team leader and ex-Team leader would lie to them. They didn't seem to mind Artemis was part of the plan, more glad that she was alive instead being lifeless and buried 10 feet to the ground.

The Team was even more surprised to find out that Wally was also in on it. Yet, they knew the red was not so happy about the plan the others had decided to forge, the biggest hint was the fact his and Nightwing's friendship. How it was like a string and one wrong tug would have ended their friendship in a blink of an eye.

Artemis decided to go to her mother first, wanting to make sure she was okay and show her that her daughter was back from the dead. The reunion was tearful, joyful, and hurtful. The tears that fell from the Crock women didn't stop, Artemis held her mother in her arms, comforting her and apologizing to her, saying how she missed her so much and promised not to do it again. Her mother blabbered in Vietnamese, thankful that her little girl was okay and she was back with her. She held her daughter tight and the two sat there for a long time, the two not letting each other go. She spent the night there, she didn't want to leave her mother alone again, not after for being so far away from each other. But she couldn't the itch in her body that was getting harder and harder to ignore.

Later in the day Artemis left Gotham City and headed straight to Palo Alto, where Wally was waiting in their apartment.

Now the itch was just unbearable. She needed to go back to Wally, _now_. Not having him next to her when she slept, or waking up felt cold and lonely. When her mood was down there was no one there to cheer her up and make her laugh like Wally did. There was no one there to soothe her pain when everything just felt wrong. She wanted, needed, to see Wally, her Wally. The man that changed her life and made her feel warm and important; not that the Team didn't count, but she told secrets that only Wally knew. He would comfort her and knows what to say at the right moment and time. And being away from him this long just killed her. She didn't know the right word to describe how he felt to her.

In front of the apartment door, she took a deep breath, unlocked the door, and went inside.

"Hello?" She called out.

Spitfire barked enthusiastically when he saw his female owner, whom he hadn't seen in such a long time. He ran over to her and Artemis gave the attention he wanted; she laughed.

"Hey, boy, I missed you so much!" She looked around the house with a frown. "Wally? Are you home?"

Getting up from the floor she walked further inside, wondering where her boyfriend was. She nearly jumped out of her skin when a pair of two strong arms wrapped around her waist securely. But she quickly relaxed when she felt the familiar warmth and smell.

"Wally, you scared me."

"Not as much as you scared me when you were away." He mumbled, his face buried in the crook of her neck.

"It's okay Wally, I'm fine now." Artemis twisted around and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm back now and I won't go anywhere." She promised.

"Welcome home."

"...I'm home." She whispers.

Yes, that's right. Wally was her home. Warm, secure, and the reason she will always come back.

* * *

><p><strong>GUESS WHO IS...ALIVE! *evil laughter and music in the background*<strong>

**Okay, so I finally made the 44th chapter of Moments, and it's Home! Now I know that some of you said that the Dog's name was Nelson, not Spitfire, don't worry, I'll change it. I just stuck him with this name because it just sounded so cute, lol. I couldn't update in a while because my mom confiscated my laptop so I need to use my College library or their computer lab...I prefer these then my laptop sadly to say. ._.;;;  
><strong>

**And I watched Young Justice! Oh my god! Jaime, don't take the Scarab off! That might be the whole reason why he turns into Evil!Blue Beetle! The minute they try to take it off the Scarab will fight back and take complete control of Jaime's mind!  
><strong>

**I love how M'gann is afraid to use her mind powers now, ever since she saw and felt the fear from her dear beloved (thought to be dead) Earth sister, that just scarred her. But that doesn't mean she really learned her lesson. I also liked how they introduced Virgil aka Static Shock. I used to watch that show so much when I was younger, but when I watched it now I was like "...Why did I like this in the first place?" Don't get me wrong, I love Static Shock, but I hated their...er...soundtrack for the TV show.  
><strong>

**When they fight rap music, when their in a chase scene rap music, when their just doing something else rap music, OKAY I GET IT! I didn't like how they just put everything into rap music _because_ the main character was black. Or I'm just being stupid, but that doesn't mean I don't like the characters and storyline, though I don't remember them much anymore.  
><strong>

**Okay, enough of that, sorry 'bout that.  
><strong>

**REEEEEEVIIIIEEEEEWWWWWWWWW! :D  
><strong>


	45. Shut Up

45. Shut Up

"Artemis?"

Artemis was talking with Zatanna and M'gann, sitting on the floor Indian style when Wally walked up to her. The blond archer stared up at him and frowned. She was not in the mood to talk to Wally right now. She was having a terrible day since the morning and talking to Zatanna and M'gann was her only way to relieve stress other than training her butt off. Her posture stiffened as she glared up at Wally. She did not want to get into a bickering with the young speedster right now.

"What?"

"Can...can I talk to you? In private?" Wally asked a bit nervous.

She raised a brow. Why was Wally acting so nervous? But, when she thought about it Wally had been acting strange around her lately. He would pick less fights with her and try and have a...civil conversation, Wally would be kind and somewhat compliment her and sometimes make her feel better when the mission went wrong, and...it was just strange for him to do that for her. He was out for her head the day she joined the team, blaming her for Red Arrow not joining the team and going the extra mile to make sure she didn't feel welcomed on the team. It didn't help the fact that Artemis developed a crush on the red head.

It was after the whole Bialya fiasco, she like the way Wally treated her without any hostility. The way he would smile and comfort her, hell, she even liked it when he called her beautiful! Feeling welcomed by him, being _flirted_ by him was a nice change and it felt nice to be on that receiving end. But after getting their memories back the two went back into the usual routine and Artemis pushing back that growing feeling for him.

"Sure," she answered and following him outside to the beach. It was a beautiful day out, the sun's light hit the ocean, the reflection bouncing off the water and hitting their faces. The sand felt nice and warm as they sat down on the ground, watching the view that was presented before them. The two were silent for a while, but she could still catch the glances Wally would give her. Artemis sighed. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Oh...uh..."

"Just spit it out, Baywatch."

"I like you!"

"..." Artemis gave him an owlish stare. Did...did she hear it right? Was her hearing going bad? "What?"

Now Wally was becoming all flustered. "I-it's exactly what I said! I really like you! I mean, at first you I didn't like you at all, you irritated me to no end. I was mad that one of my good friend was not joining the team going solo and he wasn't joining because his old partner got himself a new partner," was this going to go anywhere or was this a new way for him to insult her? "But, during Biayla I noticed a lot of things about you I never noticed at first. How nice you look when you were smiling and you weren't glaring at me, how at ease you were when you were with me, how...warm you were when I held you in my arms, and...I couldn't get you out of my mind after that!" Wally sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I continued to argue with you like any other day, but I would notice the small things you would do or sometimes my mind would wonder off to what you are doing when I'm not with you! I would get worried during missions when we're not paired up, hoping that you're-"

Wally was silenced when he felt something warm on his lips. He blinked in surprise as his mind registered what was going on. It was Artemis that was kissing her, both of her hands on his shoulder as her lips were firmly on his. She pulled away before he could do anything.

"Shut up, you talk to much."

Wally grinned. "Shutting up now."

* * *

><p><strong>'Ellos, I am Queen of Vampires! What are you doing here and not clicking the Review button? Ohh! You disappoint me so much.<strong>

**Lol, sorry, I've been watching too much PewDiePie instead of doing my homework...that's super bad for me. ._.;;;;**

**I can't watching Young Justice anymore because my dad took out the cable so I can't watch Cartoon Network to watch my show, why daddy, why?! ;A;**

**Please, review!**


	46. Weeping Angels

46. Weeping Angels

"No, I can't take you too!"

"You said we would come back to life."

"Artemis-"

"Shut...up! Together..." She grabbed his hands and put them on her waist. "Or not at all."

"What are you two doing?!" Zatanna screamed in terror as they rest of the team climbed on to the top of the roof.

Wally and Artemis were both in their civvies and on top of the edge of the building, their arms wrapped around each other. Nightwing, Kaldur, Robin, Superboy, Miss Martian, everyone from the Team all stared in horror as their friend, their family, stood near the edge of the building as the couple stared into each others eyes. Beast Boy was the one to notice the Statue of Liberty standing behind them, the angel's teeth sharp and ready to attack once it was given the opening. He tapped his sister's arm to pull her attention away from Wally and Artemis so she could see how dire their situation was. Miss Martian gasped.

"Nightwing," her voice shook.

Nightwing turned around and his eyes widen behind his mask. He quickly turned back to his two best friends. "Don't do this, there might be another way you guys!"

"Yeah, but what if there isn't? What if this is the only way?" Wally asked. The wind that blew across the roof felt cold and deafening to his ears, but his eyes never left his wife's. Years of being in the hero business, so many missions and close calls; there were times when he felt like his heart was about to stop or he wanted to regurgitate his food, but this was the first time that he felt nothing. As long as Artemis was with him, he was fine.

During the years, things settling down after the Reach and Light's invasion, Wally and Artemis got back in their uniform. After Barry retiring and Bart being too young Wally had to take up the mantle in becoming the Flash, and Artemis was not about to let him be alone in the hero business. She would rather have him near her than away from her, they had enough of that in their youth. So many years have passed and they settled in quite nicely with their hero job and their normal job. It could get a little handful, but they could still manage. So many things have changed and didn't change at the same time. Bart still stayed here in the present, M'gann and La'gann are still going out, Conner and Wendy were now engaged after finding a 'cure' for his aging problem, Nightwing and Kaldur still lacked some trust in the League and Team but still managed, and Wally and Artemis getting married.

"Artemis, do you even know what you're doing?" Miss Martian stepped forward.

"Changing the future," Artemis answered, her eyes never leaving Wally's.

"How do you know it's going to work?!" Impulse screamed, fearing for his cousin's and cousin-in-law's life. "You don't know if the paradox will work, you could just die without knowing it!"

"It's going to work! I know it's going to work!" Artemis yelled.

"How do you know?!" Miss Martian screamed.

"Neptune's beard! This is crazy, get down from there!" Lagoon Boy snapped at them, eying the Statue of Liberty warily.

"You guys don't understand," Wally said, drawing in her closer to him.

"What don't we understand? What makes you think we don't understand at all?!" Superboy stepped forward.

"Because it's marriage." Artemis calmly answered before the two pushed each other off the roof. Everyone screamed their name out, some were too stunned to do or say anything.

Nightwing, Superboy, and Kaldur ran over to the edge, screaming after them and watch them fall. Superboy and Nightwing were both ready to jump when Zatanna stopped them.

"Wait! Guys, look!" Everyone started to look around. Their surroundings were starting to shimmer in bright light and slowly starting to disappear. "It's working! It's the paradox and it's working!"

* * *

><p>The wind felt strangely silent as they fell. Their eyes never left one another, they embraced as they fell to the Earth. It was a strange feeling, usually when they fell it was either with their own power or friends that helped them stop the fall, but no one was rescuing them because this was the only the rescue everyone and themselves. Wally didn't want to think about a life where he couldn't meet Artemis until his last dying breath; it killed Artemis to know that Wally spent his time alone without her, just waiting for her and hoping that she will come again with her Wally. It scared and hurt her when the withered, tired, and old Wally reached out for her, calling to her and just how sad and relieved he looked when his eyes landed on her. They will not allow that to happen.<p>

* * *

><p>The darkness around them disappeared in a blink of an eye, Wally's and Artemis's eyes snapped open and gasped for air. The two sat up and looked around, they were in the cemetery, and they were confused. Did it work?<p>

"You guys did it!"

They turned around to see their friends all running towards them with relief that they were fine and joy that everything turned out okay. As Artemis was getting up she tackled to the ground by Zatanna, Miss Martian, Batgirl, and Bumblebee. The women were in near tear when they reached where the couple were while the men all looked relieved and expressed their own way of how relieved they were that Wally and Artemis were okay.

"Don't _ever_ do that to me again!" Zatanna slapped Artemis's arm.

"Sorry," she smile sheepishly.

"C'mon guys, it's finally over and we're all tired, let's go back to the bio-ship and go home." Nightwing instructed.

Everyone started to walk back to the bio-ship; Wally noticed something that made him stop in his track. Wally stared at the gravestone in front of him, confused.

"Hey...hey Artemis, come here!"

"What is it?"

"This gravestone...it has my full name on it, but no date." He pointed at the stone.

"What?" Artemis frowned and walked over to him. "That's not possible."

"No, seriously, read it here-"

Wally vanished before her eyes. Behind him was a Weeping Angel. She screamed.

"_NOOO!_"

Nightwing, Zatanna, and Superboy who yet to aboard the bio-ship turned around and paled, they saw a single Weeping Angel, a stunned Artemis, and no Wally.

"What the hell? I thought the paradox killed them all!" Superboy glared at the Angel while he stood behind Artemis.

"One of them must have survived." Nightwing grimly replied. "It could be weak but keep your eyes on it."

"Wally..." Artemis weakly said. "Where's Wally?"

Superboy slowly approached forward, keeping an eye on the Angel and peered at the gravestone Wally was in front of a few seconds ago. His breath caught in his throat as he saw Wally's name and his age. The Boy of Steel started to shake, turning towards her best friend with a ghostly look.

"I'm sorry, Artemis, I'm so...so sorry," Superboy whispered.

A beat of silence felt like an eternity, Artemis stared at him and she shook her head. "No...we can get him back, right? With Zatanna's magic, that's possible right? Or with Dr. Fate. One more paradox-"

"Will rip London apart-"

"No, that's not true...I don't believe you," _I can't believe you._

"I'm sorry, but it's true." Zatanna hated herself right now. She hated herself so much right now for saying this to her best friend. Why did things have to become this way? Wasn't it over? The Weeping Angels dead and they could have gone home, happy, but one...one blasted Angel had to survive and rip it all away. She was a powerful magician, right? Couldn't she _do_ something? But deep within her mind, she _knows_ she can't.

"Artemis."

Nightwing's voice snapped Zatanna back to reality. Artemis was walking closer to her, walking pass her and to the Angel.

"Artemis? ...Artemis what are you doing?" Zatanna's throat felt dry. Nightwing felt cold and couldn't move. Superboy felt helpless.

"That gravestone, on that gravestone there could be one more name, right?"

"Wha-what are you talking about? Come back to the bio-ship," Nightwing grabbed Artemis's wrist. "We'll figure something out." But she pulled away from his grasp.

"The-the Angel, would it send me back to the same time, with _him_?" Artemis chocked back on her sob, keeping a steady eye on the statue.

"I don't know, nobody knows, Artemis, get back here!" Nightwing pleaded.

"But it's my best shot, yeah?" Artemis stepped forward.

"No!" Superboy shouted.

"Superboy, shut up!" There was one chance where she could be reunited with Wally and Zatanna was not going to stop her best friend, even if it meant losing her. She ignored Nightwing's and Superboy's shocked look, she didn't care as long as Artemis was happy with her life; spending it with him. "Yes, yes it is!"

"Well then, I just have to blink."

"No!" Nightwing and Superboy tried to step forward, but Zatanna stopped them. This was a difficult choice, but it had to be done. She didn't want Artemis to be alone, wondering what what happened to Wally, how he died, if he ever re-married to someone. She didn't want to see how Artemis would react and she wasn't going to take that chance. Zatanna stared at the two superheroes with a steady, yet, sad look in her eyes.

"It will be fine, I know it will. I-I'll be with him like I should be. Me and Wally, together." The trembling in her body stopped and she reached behind. "Zatanna," the magician stepped forward and took her best friend's hand.

"Stop it, just stop it!" Nightwing snapped at them, but they ignored him.

"You take good care of my mom, she's going to need it, and...tell her and the others that I'm sorry."

"Artemis! You heard what Zatanna said, if you go with this plan you won't be able to come back, we will never be able to see each other again!" Nightwing urged his best friend, trying to change her mind, and wondering why Zatanna was doing this.

"It'll be okay, I'll be with him." The tears started to fall from her face. What a mess, she didn't want to leave like this, to not disappear with a crying face, but she can't help it. She let the tears fall. The memories of the old Team, their first meeting, their bonding, the missions, and the new members. All the memories of her life comes rushing back. She never got to say 'I love you' to her mother. She started to wish that she was a better daughter to her and listened to her, to not snap at her or get angry. She wanted fight less with her sister and Roy, she wanted to play one more time with Lian her sweet little niece. To say thank you to Batman, Dinah and Ollie for helping her out and letting her join the team. Everything she never got to or regret came rushing back, she can't do anything about it, Wally was waiting for her.

"Artemis," Nightwing urged his body to move, but his they were still bind by the magic spell. "Please, come back with us, come back to the bio-ship. C'mon, Artemis, please!"

"...Idiot family," said Artemis, a proper word for them, her family. They were all her family. She turned around and said her final word. "Goodbye!"

She disappeared after that.

"...Why?" After a beat of silence, Nightwing spoke again. "Why would you do that?!"

"Because," Zatanna swallowed down the lump in her throat. "I would rather have them be together than separate and be alone, don't you agree? Wally lived without Artemis once and died just after seeing her...I don't want him to go through that again. As long as their together, there's nothing to worry about, right?"

"Zee-"

"She's not just your friend! She's mine too!" Zatanna finally let her tears fall. "She was everyone's sister."

* * *

><p><strong>So...here I am...writing this...I'M SO SORRY! BUT I COULDN'T HELP IT! I FINALLY FINISHED WATCHING THE SEVENTH SEASON OF DOCTOR WHO AND THIS JUST...UGH! I NEEDED TO GET ALL OF THIS FEELING OUT OF ME, IT WOULD HAVE EATEN ME AWAY...I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! ;A;<br>Yeah, their in London, I wanted them to be on a different continent for this one. I hope nobody was OOC for this chapter, because I really like this...a lot.**

**I'm thinking about writing a part two because it feels like just a cliffhanger to me and this is the longest chapter I've written for this story. This is based off of Doctor Who's seventh season of the last episode 'Angels take Manhattan'. I hope you guys don't mind, but it really inspired me. Thank and please, REVIEW~! (~O3O)~**


	47. Alone (Poetry)

47. Alone (Poetry)

"Wally, no!"  
>Everything around her felt slow<br>The archer dropped her bow  
>Up in the sky circled a crow<br>As if to tell her it's time for him to go.

She dropped to the ground  
>His heart made little sound<br>In the street there was no one around  
>Her team nowhere to be found<br>Kid Flash has been shot down.

She called for aid  
>But her voice seemed to fade<br>Into the cold night she prayed  
>Refusing to move, she stayed<br>Alone and afraid.

Her friends too far away  
>To tell them of her dismay<br>She clutched his hand and pray  
>"Everything's going to be okay"<br>The world around him seemed to sway.

She started to cry  
>Her tears fell near his eyes<br>He wanted to lie  
>"Everything was going to be alright,"<br>That he wasn't going to die.

Still, he knows  
>It was time for him to go<br>He watches the crow  
>The crow flies low<br>And then it falls, the snow.

"Remember our kiss?"  
>He remembers the bliss<br>He doesn't want to think about his amiss  
>The crow seemed to hiss<br>As he was dragged into the abyss.

She was now alone  
>A cold chill went down her bone<br>She cry, she scream, she moan  
>Her lose echoed through the zone<br>Now, cold and alone

Forever alone.

* * *

><p><strong>My very lame attempt on poetry. My weakest point I think, but I wanted to try this out, ya know? I will study more poetry the next I write one. I always like the rhyming ones, but I want to make a better one, so study here I shall go!<strong>

**So for now, this is goodbye  
>Until next time, review and goodnight.<br>**


	48. Missed Chances

48. Missed Chances

Artemis stood in front of her full length body mirror, examining the clothes she bought with Barbara, her only friend she kept in touch with in Gotham Academy and knew about her ex-hero life. Her life was normal as it can get with Artemis. Her mother passed away peacefully with no worries that her daughter was in good hands. She was now working as a reporter in Star City after her mother's death, finally finding peace. It was a few years after the whole Vandal Savage and the Light taking control over the League that Artemis decided to quit the hero gig; things were awkward between herself and Wally.

Wally, who had been dating Linda Park for a few months now, rejected Artemis's confession (gently). Artemis's throat felt dry and her inside churned and she felt humiliated, but she didn't let it show. The blond archer nodded and said she understood, left for Gotham to be alone so no one could see her burning hot tears. New members for the team started to show up, that's how she met Barbara and blurted it out. M'gann was sweet, but it just felt awkward for her to talk to the Martian who was dating the Kryptonian. Zatanna was with Robin, so basically it felt alright to talk to Barbara who knows about her secret identity, the hero business, and being single.

The two females formed a strong bond with each other, Barbara was actually in the same boat as her. It was surprising to find out that the red head had been crushing on their Boy Wonder, but puberty was doing him good. Sooner or later, he was going to be a lady killer.

Now, back to the point on hand. Artemis soon felt awkward with Wally, the way he would talk about Linda and how he would smile when he was talking to her on the phone. It was like being killed with the same painful, rusty knife over and over again, finally, she decided to quit her life as a superhero and lead a normal life. The team was surprised, but not as much as Wally was. He tried to talk to her before she could leave with all of her stuff, but she snapped at him. Her goodbye with Wally turned into a huge fight.

A great way to end it, don't you agree?

Artemis sighed, rubbing her forehead and cursing herself how stupid she was back than, but she was so intent on not getting hurt, she hurt Wally instead. She ended her friendship with Wally by acting like complete bitch. Every since that day the two cut off any communication with each other and Artemis never heard a word from him since.

Artemis smoothed out her light green cocktail dress she bought with Barbara. It was a simple strapless light green dress that flows down to her knees and very spacious, and there was a black ribbon tied around her waist. She wore a pair of black strapped heels complementing her long legs. No matter what she wanted the color green for her dress, it was always her favorite color to begin with, and she looked good wearing green in her hero uniform. Her hair was let down today (Barbara's idea, she thought it was a waste to have that beautiful hair all tied up) letting her bangs free and her shoulder length hair were swaying around as she moved.

Someone knocked on her door.

"Artemis! Are you ready?" It was Barbara.

"Yeah, hold on a sec!"

Artemis grabbed her matching clutch and left for Gotham Academy for the high school reunion.

Everyone was gathered around the gym. They were all having a great time, chatting with their old friends, old feeling of competitiveness sparking, and some just getting drunk. Barbara and Artemis stood next to each other, talking to themselves.

"So, hows they new team?"

"Oh, they're doing great, but things are a bit tense with Conner and Megan. They broke up."

Artemis blinked in surprise. "Really? What-why? They were so good together." And perfect. Artemis always knew them as the perfect couple ever since she was a teenager. The two balanced each other out and they were happy.

Barbara shrugged. "I don't know, it was out of the blue...well...they were drifting apart I guess. Oh hey, it's Dick!" She smiled.

Artemis turned around. Dick Grayson was one of her good friends from Gotham Academy, best friend even (a guy best friend). He was always a little troll when she first met him, giving her this strange smile and a very familiar laughter that she can't seem to wrap her fingers around, but puberty hit him hard during the years she knew him. Dick started to have a growth spurt, his body was slowly building out, and his voice...well, lets just say his change started to attract the opposite sex (and same sex) to him like a magnet. But Artemis already knows, she smiled, she knows how head over heels he was for their certain female red headed friend.

The familiar tall black haired boy was talking and smiling to a red head that his back turned towards them. For some odd reason, that red head looked really familiar. A cold feeling dropped into the pit of her stomach as she felt a lump forming in her throat and her breath catching, Artemis tensed up as she finally realized who that red head was.

"Oh my god...you have got to be kidding me."

"Artemis..." Barbara cast her a worrying glance.

It was Wally, she knew it was Wally. The familiar red hair, the broad shoulders, the lean muscles, and tall. How? How was he here? He didn't even go to this school!

"Why why _why_ is Wally here Barbara? He didn't even go to this school! What's he doing here!"

Barbara put a hand on her shoulder. "Artemis breath, you need to calm down. It's not going to help if you start having a panic attack." She started to rub Artemis's back. "It was probably Dick who invited him, they're best friends." The red head started to explain.

"What?! How is Wally best friends with Dick Grayson?"

"I don't really know, but you might want to calm down."

"Why?"

Barbara nudged her chin toward Dick's and Wally's direction. "They're coming our way and don't bother trying to hide, they already saw you."

Artemis swore under her breath.

"Hey Barbara, Artemis." Dick greeted them with a smile.

"Hey Dick, Wally, its been a while." Barbara greeted back.

"Hi Dick," Artemis avoided his green eyes.

"..."

"Do you mind if we sit down with you?" Dick asked.

Artemis glanced at Barbara who in turn gave her a look saying 'don't be rude'. Internally sighing, Artemis shook her head. "No, we won't mind you joining us."

"Great," Dick smiled. "Artemis have you met my friend Wally? He's my best friend since high school."

"Yeah, we've met before. It's nice to see you again Wally."

"...You too Artemis." He mumbled.

"So, what have you been up to Babs?" Dick asked, turning his attention to the red headed girl.

The four started their conversation, what they were doing, what they have been doing, and how things were. They started to tell each other the funny moments in life, they laughed and chatted with each other, but Artemis was avoiding a conversation with Wally. It felt awkward to talk to him, even be with him after not talking to him for so long.

"Barbara, lets go dance." Dick stood up and held his hand out. Barbara smiled and took his hand.

"Sure," she turned to look at a panic looking Artemis. "You're going to be okay."

The two were left alone as they watch their best friends left to go to the dance floor. They sat in silence, not knowing what to say to each other. Throughout the night they were letting Dick and Barbara do the talking and they would talk to them, letting them break the ice around them, but the ice was coming back and had no idea what to do. Artemis rubbed her hands nervously, not making eye contact with Wally.

"Do you want to dance?"

Surprised Wally suggested that Artemis stared at him. He shrugged and stood up.

"It's better than sitting here and letting the awkward silence suffocate us."

He had a point.

Artemis sighed before taking his hand and went to the dance floor. They started to sway with the music and Artemis tried to ignore the fact that Wally's hand were warm and noticing how they felt large and safe. She tried to ignore the heat from his body and just how _right_ it felt for her arms to be around his neck. And trying to stop herself from letting her face fall onto his wide chest.

"So, how's Linda?" She finally asked that's been on her mind since all night.

"I don't really know, she and I broke up." He answered easily.

"Really?" How strange, she always thought Wally was head over heels for Linda Park. "Why? I thought she was 'the one'."

"It...just didn't work out I guess." He shrugged, pulling in Artemis closer. "There was no more spark between us."

The tense atmosphere around them slowly started to dissolve around them.

"Wally, I'm sorry I said all those things to you." Artemis finally blurted out.

Wally sighed. "I should also apologize for the things I said to you too. I guess we're both sorry at how sour it ended between us."

"Wally-"

"The spark between Linda and I ended the day you left."

That was really surprising. "What?"

"I took you for granted," replied Wally who stared into her eyes with great intensity. "I always thought you would have stayed on the team for a really long time, always be there for me, and I felt so happy to be with Linda that I didn't care you there or not." Okay, it was killing her to hear this, but he wasn't finished. "So when you left the team I noticed that nothing felt the same without you there, when I was with Linda all I could think about was you and dream of you. As cliché as this sounds, everything felt gloomy and dark, I could barely eat and focus on the team, it was hard having a life without you. It took me a while and a lot of talking for me to realize that...I love you Artemis Crock." Wally was serious, he was completely serious about this. "And I'm so sorry for everything I did and missing the chance to be with you. Can we start this all over again?"

Artemis let out the breath she didn't know she was holding. She smiled and shook her head. "Is it really this easy?"

"Only if you make it easy." He smiled.

Her smile widens, tip toes on the ground and kissed him on the lips, letting the warmth from his lips spread through her body. Wally eagerly kissed her back and smile against their kiss. The two broke apart, smiling at each other.

"...I love you." She whispered. "Wally West, I love you."

She was not going to let go of Wally, Artemis will not miss this chance.

* * *

><p>Barbara and Dick watched their two best friends finally make up with each other. She let her head fall to his chest enjoying the beating of his heart. He chuckled and leaned his cheek on top of her head.<p>

"I'm glad they made up." Barbara smiled.

"Yeah, they make a good couple." Dick twirled her around.

"Do you think Artemis will take up the hero job again?" She asked still watching them.

Dick shook his head. "I don't think so."

"Why not?"

"I think they will be too busy to go on missions." He smirked.

* * *

><p><strong>A long chapter for being away for so long! I didn't feel like writing it so I've been pushing it off. Not to mention I have been watching How I Met Your Mother. I'm on season 6, lol!<strong>

**I've watched the new episode of Young Justice...Jaime...Jaime no! ;A;**

**Please let him be pretending or make it out fine, I don't want one of my favorite characters to become evil, that's not fair! I'm glad that Mal and Karen (that's her name, right?) finally made up, their argument had to be the hilarious things of all in the episode. Oh, and a new ship appeared apparently, Wonder Girl and Arsenal, lolz! My heart dropped when Blue Beetle knocked out Impulse with that crystal thing...*sniff* Please let everything be okay.**

**Hope this chapter wasn't too bad. I tried my best...actually, this isn't really my _best_ but I worked hard on it.**

**Please, review! :)**


	49. Courage

49. Courage

There she was, sitting in her usual spot in the cafe, with the sunlight hitting her golden hair that made it glow in brilliance, and her skin looked warm. Her jacket hung on the chair, he noticed, her white t-shirt was snug on her body. She wore her usual black skinny jeans and boots that stop right beneath her knees. Her eyes was a strange, yet beautiful, color of gray like a cloud of storm; they were focused on a book she was holding, reading the pages. Everything about her looked perfect, she looked like a painting that should be mounted in a museum for all to see; it was enough to catch his breath.

It was by accident, chance, that he met her here on this cafe. Well, he didn't exactly _meet_ her, no he passed her by on his normal morning jog. She was sitting by the window, like she is right now, and reading a book with her coffee in front of her still steaming. The route he was taking wasn't he usual route, during that time it was under going some construction of the street. Wally had no choice but take a temporary route for his jog. Now, everyone he knew knows that Wally was a scientific man, he did not believe in magic and destiny and fate, he was a man believing in cold facts and hard evidence. But at that very moment facts and numbers meant nothing to him when he saw her through that cafe window, call it destiny or fate, he was glad that his usual jogging route was going under construction. At that moment, Wally took that route everyday just so he could see her face._  
><em>

It was okay at first, just seeing her face through his jog. But the more he saw her he wanted her more. He would start slowing down at the cafe so he could linger just a bit. Sometimes when he was finished with his jog he would jog back home on the same route instead of making a circle. She would still be there reading her book. It was getting painful to just jog by her. He wanted to go inside and talk to her, but he was too nervous to try and go inside the cafe. He chickened out, he would have to deal with the jogging.

He accidently let her slip while hanging out with his friends. Megan and Zatanna was on him like hungry vultures that were finally able to get some meat in their system after days of starvation. Dick, Conner, Kaldur, and Roy watched bemusedly as they watch the girls trying to get any information out on the mystery girl that Wally had been crushing on for the past couple of weeks. The guys were getting curious about their friend's crush as well. After another hour of begging and pleading Wally caved in. He started to explain from the start.

"Dude, you need to go and talk to her." Dick said, sipping on his drink.

"I can't!"

Kaldur frowned. "Why not? Does she have a boyfriend?"

"...I don't really know. But what if she does? What if she rejects me because of that or because she doesn't like me?" Wally rubbed his friend.

Roy gave a snort. "Not going to be the first time." He grinned.

"Dude, you're not helping me."

"Oh Wally," Megan smiled. "You don't have to out right confess her."

"Yeah," Zatanna agreed with her red headed friend. "It be a little strange when someone she's never met before comes up to her and confesses to her. Try and go talk to her, have a conversation see what she likes and dislikes."

"You could find out that if she has a boyfriend or not that way you would not have to worry of rejection my friend." Kaldur smiled at his distressed friend.

"You think so?" Wally played with his fries.

"Seems like a plan," Conner said. "What's the worse that could happen?"

"She could laugh at my face." Wally glumly replied.

"I don't think she would be that mean, Wally," Megan tried to reassure him. "You guys just met with each other, she wouldn't laugh at your face."

Dick shook his head and sighed at Wally's silence. "Will it make you feel better if we came with you to the cafe?"

"Yes."

The next day they all met up at the cafe Wally had been running past for about a month in a half. Bringing him to this current situation. They all walked in and looked around the area. Wally saw her in her usual spot. This was the first time he came in here, being near her in the same area as her, it felt so surreal. That was when Roy next to him took a sharp inhale of air.

"Roy, dude, you okay?" Wally asked. Roy's eyes were wide in shock.

"Roy?" Dick looked towards the blond. "Do you know her?"

"...You...have _got_ to be kidding me," said Roy. "You're in love with my girlfriend's sister?" He hissed out.

Everyone's eyes widen in complete shock and turn of events. Wally quickly dragged them to the other side of cafe where they could not be spotted; Roy has everyone's full attention.

"So...wait, let me get this straight...you _know_ her?" Wally stared Roy with wild eyes._  
><em>

"Yeah," Roy slowly nodded, still staring at the blond. "She's particularly like Ollie's niece, a daughter he always wanted, that's how I met Jade her sister. Now, are you sure that she's the girl you were talking about?"

"Yes!" Wally whispered.

"Wait, so what's her name?" Conner asked.

"Artemis, Artemis Crock."

"Artemis," the minute he said her name it left a tingle and a fuzzy feeling in his stomach.

Dick chuckled. "Wow, of all the people it had to be someone Roy knows."

"Hey," Roy glared at the younger boy, but he shrugged and grinned at him.

"My friend, are you feeling alright?" Kaldur glanced at Wally who seemed to be getting nervous.

"So...uh...what exactly would Ollie do if I asked her out?"

"You want me to tell you the truth or lie?"_  
><em>

"Dude! C'mon!"

Roy shrugged. "I'm being serious Wally, Ollie doesn't take it nicely that his one and only favorite niece dates a boy. She's dated a couple of bad ones, that's when Jade and I intervened." Noticing his paling friend Roy hastily corrected himself. "Not like I don't trust you or anything but we are protective of him. She's family." Roy clasped his shoulder. "Don't fuck it up."

Zatanna and Dick pushed Roy aside. "Don't worry about him, Wally," Zatanna smiled encouragingly at the nervous young man. "She's going to like you Wally, it might not be love at first sight for her, but she will like you. Have a little courage."

"Zatanna is right, Wally, you must not let fear run your life. If you miss this chance, you might regret it for the rest of your life." Kaldur gave him a firm yet reassuring grip on his shoulder.

Wally took a look at his friends who gave him encouraging looks (except for Roy, his look was saying "you fuck this up and make her cry, I'll kill you"). He took a deep breath and turned around toward her direction. She was still there, reading her book.

All this time Wally was always scared that he would screw it up and miss the chance to be with her. Afraid that he wasn't good enough for her, that she would reject him, but he didn't know if that was really going to happen. He was thinking too many steps ahead. He needed to be strong. He had the courage, he was going to do it. Wally walked up to her and cleared his throat. Artemis looked up from the book he was reading and he smiled at her. She was breathtaking up close. And the way she smiled back at him made his heart do flips.

"Hi, I'm Wally West."

* * *

><p>You know, everyone enjoys a nervous and cute Wally. C'mon, he's so adorable and his friends gave him the courage that he needed (Roy wasn't that much of a help if I think about it). I thought this would be a cute concept for me to write, a nervous and afraid Wally who jogs by the same cafe to see his mysterious crush everyday, he's satisfied but craves for more of her. You like? :3<p>

Review please!

_**NOTICE: The last chapter will be posted up soon, so here's an idea.**_

_**WHY DON'T YOU GUYS WRITE THE LAST CHAPTER?**_

_**You guys read it write! You guys can write Wally and Artemis's last chapter of Moments! There are only a few rules:**_

_**Rule 1: It must be rated T or below, no M rated chapter**_

_**Rule 2: There can be a few swear words, but it can't take up the WHOLE dialogue**_

_**Rule 3: It can be AU or go along the story line of the YJ series**_

_**Rule 4: PM me when you are finished so I could read it and post up the winner**_

_**Rule 5: Deadline is on Saturday of 23rd**_

_**Rule 6: Relax, have fun, and don't stress over it so much**_

_**Rule 7: DO NOT PITCH IN IDEAS! WRITE YOUR OWN STORY AND SEND IT TO ME! THAT IS THE WHOLE POINT OF THIS CONTEST!**_

**If there are few responses and others don't want to do it I'll just post up my chapter that I will be writing just in case. Good luck! :3**


	50. ForeverEternity

50. Forever...Eternity

There was a time when they were happy.

There was a time when they had nothing to worry about.

There was a time when _everything _just felt perfect.

The world couldn't keep them apart, not even the universe, it felt like that. When people said that "Oh, look, they look so perfect. They were made for each other," they didn't really believe in them. His life was perfect, loving family, a cool aunt and uncle, him carrying on the Flash's legacy when the time came, but he never believed that there was that special person that would be perfect for him. He never believed that when his uncle and aunt said that when you meet 'the one' everything just clicks into place, sometimes it felt like magic; he didn't believe in magic, he would deny everything in his flesh, blood, and bone that there was no such thing as the perfect one making you feel like light as air and life feel...magical. Not until he met her. Her life was never perfect, it was falling apart. She never wanted to fall in love, fearing that fact that he maybe like her father. Her mother was in a wheelchair, she had her time in prison leaving her alone with her father with her sister abandoning her. Life was hell for her, it felt like nothing was ever going to be right. What her parents she never saw love, their marriage was messed up and cruel; she never believed in love. Then, she met him. It was something they never felt for anyone. They would ask themselves why they were feeling the way they were feeling now? They start questioning themselves and try to avoid the other, but the attraction was too great to be merely avoided. They fell, and how hard they fell. They were meant to be.

There was a time when it was okay.

There was a time when they gather around with others for special occasions.

There was a time when they were alone and peaceful.

They were happy, they were so happy together. Nothing could pull them apart. They were always together with one another, sometimes they wouldn't leave each other at night and spend it in one of their rooms of their own home. Some nights they wouldn't sleep, they would just talk. Talk about their life, what has happened and what could happen. They were like the air, calm and serene, nothing could touch them. The years passed them by like the wind passing through leaves, rustling them every once in a while. There were tough times they needed to get through, a fight here and there, but they were always together in the end. But...

There was a time when it started to crumble.

There was a time when they grew ill.

There was a time when 'they' or 'we' became a 'he' and 'I'.

It was so sudden for Wally. After being married, having children of their own and their children having their own children. It was a nice, peaceful life that they both enjoyed, but they treasured their time together the most. Their traditional tea time at night in the front porch and coffee in the morning to watch the sun rise, the time they would watch their kids and grand kids grow up, the time where they would just lay in bed the whole day, the time they would come back from different missions and hug each other to make sure the other wouldn't disappear on them. All these moments they treasured them because they won't know it will be their last until it was too late, so they treated every day like it was their last no matter how cliche that sounded. They smiled at each other and laugh and care about the most littlest of things because if they don't who will?

They were retired from the hero business for good this time, becoming so old but that doesn't mean they would train every once in a while wondering if they 'still got the moves'. Being old has it's disadvantages. Growing old and wary of their body Artemis grew ill. It was during their last night together that Wally cherished the most.

"Don't cry Wally." Artemis smiled softly wiping away the tear with her thumb.

His shoulders shook.

Their family and friends were all waiting outside, giving them their space and time.

"We had a good run, didn't we?" Artemis kept her smile in place.

"Yeah...yeah we did," Wally managed out, clearing his throat. "That was quite the run we had." A weak smile.

"Come on Wally, don't cry, your a man."

"I'm an old man." He chuckled. "I can't be like Conner."

"I'll tell him 'hello' for you."

It took everything in him to not flinch at her words. It was close, her time was coming to an end. He gathered her hands into his, he never realized how old they have gotten. It felt like it never mattered, the wrinkles and fragile bones, as long as they were together.

"Don't forget Ollie and Dinah."

"Yeah and our other family members too."

"I love you, Artemis."

"I love you too, my speedster." She let out a shaky breath. "Don't worry Wally, we'll still be together, forever."

The rest came back in, they were all by her bedside as she took her final breath from this world.

He was alone.

There was no one to drink tea on the night porch or drink coffee, watch over the grand kids and listen to their stories, smile at each other and think about the good old days when they were young and full of spark, helping the people around them. He was happy with his family and friends visiting, but it just didn't feel the same anymore. Without her everything felt and looked different. He could never see her again, hear her again, and that killed him and broke his heart.

But little did he know...

* * *

><p><strong>50 years later...<strong>

A little boy with spiky red hair played alone in the sand box. The other kids didn't like hanging out with him because he was weird and talked too much, not to mention he wasn't that athletic, skinny, and short making him an easy target to get bullied. He didn't mind though, he liked being alone. The other boys his age was too rough and played dangerous. He preferred being alone and away from them. A shadow loomed over him causing him to flinch, thinking that it was the local bullies again.

"Hi."

It wasn't. The voice belonged to a girl. It kind of sounded raspy. The little boy turned around to see a girl with long blond hair tied in a pony tail and had a strange stormy gray eyes. She smiled softly at him. She was really pretty.

"Uh..." Was all he could manage. He couldn't help but mentally whack himself in the head. What was _wrong_ with him?_  
><em>

"Can I play with you?" She asked.

"S-sure."

The girl grinned and sat across from him. "I'm Artemis, Artemis Crock, what's your name?"

"Wallace West but you can all me Wally."

Artemis smiled cheerfully at him. "Nice to meet you Wally!"

Wally shyly returned the smile.

* * *

><p>They were already connected with each other from the very beginning, faith and destiny tying them together. They were perfect for each other, like two pieces of a puzzle. No matter what, when, where or how they were going to find each other, holding each other close and treasuring their time around them, making new memories for their new lives and new world<em>.<em>

A life doesn't end like at the end of a story; the reader weave stories of their own when it is over. As long as their heart is in it the story the lives will go on no matter what, sometimes even forever.

They would again be reunited with each other, enjoying their warmth, their smile and laughter, but not every meeting can be too fast. Each meeting would be different and the timing would be all wrong, but that was okay, they had forever.

* * *

><p><strong>67 years later...<strong>

Artemis glared at anyone who would stare at her. This was not a good day for her right now she woke up late because her damn alarm clock wouldn't _work_! She missed her breakfast _and_ missed her bus! She was late for her class and now she was late for work, could this day get any worse?!

She walked down the street, cursing under her breath, bumping into people. She was too deep in her own inner rant she didn't notice that someone was in front of her and too late to dodge them. She was about to snap at them when a strong arm steadied her and that voice!

"Sorry, I didn't see you there."

Her knees were about to turn jello.

"No...uh...it was my fault, I wasn't looking where I was going." She apologized, fighting off a blush.

He chuckled. "You seem to be in a rush, you okay?"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." She is most definitely fine now.

He had spiky red hair and his eyes those...emerald green eyes was just breath taking.

He smiled.

Scratch that, his smile was breath taking.

* * *

><p>Sometimes they meet in a dangerous circumstances.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>56 years later...<strong>

Wally glared at the screen in front of him, his heart pounding against his chest and it was difficult for him to breath. He loosened his tie and unbutton the two buttons allowing him some oxygen into his lung. He needed to calm down, he must calm down. He was a cop, cops need to think rationally, one wrong move could mean the death of many.

On the screen were the hostages in the bombing incidents that has been going around the city and now the culprit was making his bold move. One of his men could hack into the security fee to see what was going on in there. The bank where the hostages were looked deadly silent, the people were all huddled around each other, staying small and silent. There were some crying, others praying, or was still in their spots to shock to do anything; everyone of them were strapped with bombs around them. Wally swore under his breath as his team tried to work up a negotiation with the culprit.

A shift on the screen caught his eyes; she had long blond hair tied into a pony tail, a uniform given by the bank, an employee. What surprised him was that she was neither looked scared or shocked, the look in her storm eyes screamed something else. She was calm and slowly and carefully looked around the room with a glare. In her arms she was holding a scared little girl who was crying, she had red hair tied back in a long braid. The woman was trying to soothe the little girl. They seemed familiar with each other, like family.

It really wasn't the time for it, but Wally was taken aback by the woman's beauty, something about her seemed...exotic.

Wally shook his head and concentrated on the paper his colleague had brought to him. But that couldn't help his mind from wondering to the woman, the calm and collected woman. A sudden urge and desperation washed over him and the only thing on his mind was that he needed to save her...and the others as well.

* * *

><p>No matter where or when they are, the two will always find each other, their string of life and destiny tying in them together. Forever they would be together, forever they would love one another, and forever they would meet each other. Each obstacle they face in their lives, they will be one step closer in meeting each other. Different views in life, different personalities, but the same heart that will make them fall in love no matter how hard they want to resist. Their love is eternal.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"That's what's so great about eternity, it's eternal." <em> - Kent Nelson.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the late update you guys! College had its fingers wrapped around me like a boa snake with its prey. -.-;<strong>

**So...about the contest...I don't think anybody understood what the whole contest was about. Some of the ideas you pitched in was really good, but _YOU_ had to write out the chapter however you wanted to write it and send it to me either email or PM me so I could read and decide who the winner was and post up here. Not to mention most people didn't really care to write and just wrote the review (thank you for that by the way).**

**ANYWAYS! Thank you so much for keeping up with this story and commenting on what you liked about the story. It's been so much fun writing this story and thinking of new ideas for the next chapter, but...alas! This is the last chapter of Moments, I hope it wasn't too confusing for you guys. If you're wondering, the years are all added up so...yeah. I'm bad at explaining things, sorry. Thank you so much!**

**I hoped you enjoyed Moments, I know I did! I'll be posting up other stories, but they may be other stories besides Young Justice. Speaking of which, I need to watch the episodes, I haven't been able to watch them. I'm off! Queen of Vampires out! PEACE!**

**Review~! ;)**


End file.
